


Time Stands Still

by Queeniecupcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Traveling, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexual aromantic character, BAMF Alice Longbottom&Frank Longbottom, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF James Potter, BAMF Lily Evans, BAMF Peter Pettigrew, BAMF Regulus Black, BAMF Remus Lupin, BAMF Severus Snape, BAMF Sirius Black, Dancing, Dimension Travel, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Draco Malfoy, Good Peter Pettigrew, Gray-Asexuality, Hermione Granger Bashing, It was Lily/James/Severus, Its only one version of Hermione and its kind of justified in the story, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Singing, That way there will be some surprises, There was a tag that I found while typing the tags in, Time Travel, Vanessa is going to be the most normal person, and wow, demi-romantic character, in the room at all times and I love her for it, more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniecupcake/pseuds/Queeniecupcake
Summary: Book One: Draco is sent back in time after the second Wizarding War by a semi murderous Phoenix. He is send back in the form of a baby with all of his memories intact. On Albus Dumbledore's doorsteps. In 1960. Oh dear. Now he has to somehow figure out how to change the future so that Voldemort dies off quicker than the first round, while also juggling the expectations of being Dumbledore's son, and trying to make sure a Harry Potter still exists in the future.Book Two- Wolfram is sent back to his original timeline and man did that do a number on his sanity and his mental health. Don't worry though the rest of the gang are working to get him back. They might just change some futures while their at it because they are the chaos that never stops. The old world isn't ready for them just yet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Potter, Lily Evans/Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Wolfram Draco Atlas Dumbledore/James Potter
Comments: 79
Kudos: 257





	1. When One Finds a Phoenix Without A Master

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by another one I read titled Hogwarts: Marauding The Timeline. Which you can read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11377120/1/Hogwarts-Marauding-the-Timeline. It's really good and I recommend it even if it isn't finished.

Draco Malfoy stood amongst the rubble that was a wall of Hogwarts watching everyone from the Light celebrate their victory. He watched the remaining Death Eaters look around confused. They had not once believed that their master could ever lose a battle against a teenager.

Draco scoffed at this thought as an idea skidded across his mind. "He lost to a baby. Really, all he had to do was throw a child out the window. That's not even a muggle way. Longbottom was tossed out a window when he was a child." This was a thought that he had never once tried to voice aloud to his parents. No, it was one of those thoughts you kept to yourself. It was a thought that kept him from throwing himself out a window while his house was infested with crazy bitches -Bellatrix- and rodents -Wormtail- and whatever you could call Greyback. Maybe just a creep.

All three were dead now, having not survived long enough for him to even try to get revenge for their torment on him, but he didn't mind. It was fine with him that the things that used to plague him were dust and burning piles of ashes now; because you know no one was going to let Greyback keep a body without it being ceremonially burned.

No one noticed Draco and he preferred it that way. It was this way that he could watch the aftermath to judge whether or not he made the right choices. Many times throughout his life he was always trying to please his father, if he didn't then he wouldn't be a good Malfoy. There were only some selfish choices he had made throughout his life. Letting some dumb Death Eaters believe that he didn't know that HARRY FUCKING POTTER was sitting in his house even though the idiots with him were a dead giveaway was one of them.

So he remained on the outskirts. Not celebrating, but not weeping either. Draco was numb to all of this. He was in a lose lose situation either way. He knew this. It didn't matter who and won, he would lose. It was either the Half blood from a disgraced house or the people who would willingly and without hesitation persecute Purebloods that still followed traditions and kept to themselves.

He had never honestly had an issue with Muggleborns. Granger was just a classification of annoying on her own. The only issue he had was that no one seemed to take the statue of secrecy seriously anymore. Muggles, they're dangerous to wizards. Whether they want to acknowledge it or not, they're dangerous. The old practices of magic without wands had fallen out of practice during the witch hunts, and with them any source of major defense Wizards and Witches could have. All one would need to do would be to snap a want. It was easy. It was just a stick.

He glanced down at the one he held in his hand at the moment. His mothers. Yes, it was nothing more than a stick. He signed and not for the first time wished that those practices weren't seen as dark magic anymore. He wished that he could freely use magic without the need of a wand and not be seen as sketchy or overpowered. It was simple to do wandless magic. You just need practice, but no one tries. They are all too used to the security of a want. Even the savior.

Draco now turned away from the scene and walked deeper into the ruins of Hogwarts. This side had been completely destroyed so he knew that no one would come over here. It was dangerous with all the places where a wall could collapse on you. It would be dumb to come here. Draco smirked. "I guess you could call me the king of idiots then!" He laughed. No he would be fine here in the ruins. He would be safe from the others. Strangely enough this would be the first time he had ever felt safe at Hogwarts. Most people, including many Slytherins, called it home. It could be because they're here more than they are at their actual house, or maybe it's because they have friends with them always. It had never been home to Draco. He had always known that Dumbledore wouldn't go out of his way to protect Slytherins. He wouldn't do it for anyone other than a Gryffindor. This was true. He had known this since he stepped into the Great Hall on day one. He had also always known that the teachers didn't like Slytherins. Even Professor Sprout was prejudiced. Snape wasn’t the only one who went out of his way with favoritism. All the heads did, even McGonagall. Though she might hex you if you call her out on it. So no, Draco has never felt safe at Hogwarts. It's funny how all it took was solitude amongst destruction.

He found a place where he could sit and stare at the sky. It was late now. The stars had just come out to play with the moon. The battle had lasted well into the evening, and the search for survivors more so. He laid against a pill of shattered wall and sighed, his eyes never leaving Draco. The dragon among the stars. If only they could switch places for today.

A shriek threw Draco out of his thoughts and he turned to find nothing where the noise had some from. Confused he continued to look for a bit before giving up and turning his eyes back to the stars. There was Orion, and - another shriek.

This time Draco stood up and looked around. If he didn't know any better he would say that that noise was Dumbledore's Phoenix, but hadn't it- there it was again. Confused and scared that he was going crazy Draco spun in a circle trying to find the source of the noise. He must have looked crazy, he thought he was. Finally he turned one good time and there right where he had been sitting was a Phoenix. It stared at him, and he stared back confused. What was it doing here?

Cautiously he reached his hand out towards it. This was dumb he knew the Phoenix could do major damage to his hand, but he still did it. So much for self preservation. The Phoenix to his credit just cocked it head at Draco's outstretched hand before hopping onto his arm. Draco smiled despite himself and reached with his other hand to pet the bird.  
"Okay. Good Phoenix. What are you doing here?" He didn't expect a response because phoenixes, despite their abilities, couldn't talk. The Phoenix didn't surprise him when it didn't answer. It did surprise him when it laid its head against his and closed its eyes. Draco smiles sadly at the Phoenix and continues to stroke its feathers. It was without a master, maybe it just needed a companion for the moment. Well, Draco was happy with comforting a Phoenix. It wasn't the worst thing he could be doing with his life. It was certainly better than what he had been doing previously.

Suddenly the Phoenix pulled away and stretched out its wings. Draco took this as a sign that he was no longer needed and held his arm away from his body to allow it room to fly away. When the Phoenix took flight Draco didn't feel anything but a small pang of sadness at being left alone, but it wasn't big enough to affect him. He turned and was prepared to go back to watching the stars while he waited to be arrested when a shriek from above him made him look up.

The Phoenix hadn't left. No it was circling just over Draco's head. He cocked his head at the bird and the bird shrieked again. When it saw that he was looking at it now it started to fly into the direction of the forest. It stopped just at the edge and looked back at him. With a shrug Draco decided to follow it. Didn't have anything better to do and the thing was very persuasive.

He followed the bird to a clearing among the trees. In the center of the clearing was a lake. It was smaller than the Great one and could barely be considered a lake. Maybe a large pond. There was sand at the very edge, white sand to be specific which Draco found odd but he shrugged it off. Draco approached the lake and stared into it.

"Now what could you possible want to show me here?" Draco asked to himself since he knew the bird wouldn't answer. Through the reflection of the lake Draco could see himself. He saw how weary he looked. How much older he looked than he should be. How his hair fell dry and limp at his side. He was a sad sight. He didn't see the Phoenix diving straight at him until it was too late and the bloody bird knocked him into the lake.

"Okay so I'm being drowned by a bird. Is this some sort of revenge?" Draco thought to himself as he tried to stay above water. He wasn't a bad swimmer, but for some reason the water kept pulling him under. He started to panic when he started sinking enough to have to struggle just to keep his head up. Whatever force that was pulling him in was strong and it was definitely stronger than a teenager/young adult who hadn't eaten or slept in days.

It was a struggle and he kept inhaling water instead of air. He was about to call for help when he spotted the Phoenix sitting on the edge of the lake. It was staring at him and watching him drown. He couldn't make out anything but the figure as he was struggling to breath let alone see with water in his eyes. Then for one moment he could see clearly. The bird was staring at him expectantly. Like it was waiting for something. It was then that Draco realized it was actually waiting for him to sink.

"How sad." Draco laughed inside his mind, careful not to inhale any more water than he already had. "Even a bird wants you dead." It was the look on the bird's face in that moment that made him give up. He ceased struggling and let the force pull him under water. It didn't take long for him to lose consciousness, but before he did he saw something dive into the water with him. He didn't know how, but he knew it wasn't a person. It was that bloody Phoenix.


	2. The Baby In The Basket

It's strange being conscious of everything while also being an infant. This was one of the first thoughts that Draco had when he assessed his situation. He was currently in a basket outside the headmaster's office. He couldn't tell what time of year it was, nor could he tell what time of the day it was, but considering that it was just slightly cooler than it normally would be, it seemed that it was closer to dusk than anything. Draco assessed that he was an infant by the fact that he could fit in this basket, his hands and the rest of his body looked to be that of an infant, and he also could not lift his head very high. Also that bloody bird was now huge and staring down at him while perching on the edge of the basket.

Draco tried making noises in order to discourage the bird – or maybe to get it to go away – to no avail. It seemed to only make the bird amused, if the cooing it gives him along with the small nudges are anything to go by.

Draco knew that this was the Headmasters office, because of the pathway itself. He had been here many times during his final years at Hogwarts and he knew he had it, and the whole castle memorized. The only issue is that he didn't know why he was here. Was he getting a second chance at life? That seemed more likely to be the case, but for the life of him – now all small and bundled up – he couldn't believe it. There were more people qualified for restarting life, more so than him anyways.

Draco suddenly heard footsteps approaching, immediately focused on those instead of the depressing thoughts that were now plaguing him, had been for some time. The Phoenix turned its attention to the new arrival as well, seeming to be conflicted in what it should do. It looked to Draco that the bird wanted to fly to the new person, but also wanted to stay with the baby. It confused Draco more that the bird would want company in him after drowning him more than it did that the bird knew the new arrival.

"What do we have here Fawkes?" a familiar voice called out making tiny baby Draco freeze. This shouldn't be possible that man was dead, he was deader than dead, he had personally seen the man die. So why was he suddenly hearing the voice of a dead man. There was the sound of wings flapping and then suddenly there was a second Phoenix standing over Draco and looking down at him. The second bird looked almost identical to the one that had accompanied him, which confused Draco more, didn't Phoenix's have distinct features for each and every one of them. They surely all couldn't look the same, could they? Then a familiar face overshadowed Draco along with the Phoenixes.

It was then that Draco was staring into the sparkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He looked younger than he had ever remembered seeing him, even at the beginning of the school year. Had he ever really been this young? The older man seemed to constantly be in a steady form of an old man who looked ancient. It was as the young baby was staring into the kind eyes of his former Headmaster for six years that he started to cry.

This wasn't fair, it just wasn't. Why should he have to be here with the man that he had almost killed, but had still resulted in his death? It didn't matter that he was already dying – Snape had told him later to keep Draco from crying or having a panic attack he didn't really know what he was on the verge of at the time. Why did he have to see those eyes again? Younger and full of less conflict than they had when they had first met? Why did he have to be reminded of mistakes and failures, especially this one? Was this a punishment?

The man above Draco flinched when the baby started crying, looking a bit put out of the situation, but he reached down and picked up the crying child nonetheless.

"There, there. Little one. I know I'm ugly for my age, but that doesn't mean that you should cry about it. You should have seen me back in my hay day, I made everyone swoon." Dumbledore spoke, rocking the baby as he tried to calm it. It worked, but probably not for the reasons he thought it did. Draco had been listening to the old man, and had been calmed by the rocking, but it was the thought of anyone swooning – more so the teachers and Potter – over the old man holding him that made Draco start to laugh.

Albus smiled as he pulled the giggling baby away from his chest to get a good look at it. "See, I can make you laugh more than I make you cry." The older man cheered. It was then that he noticed the phoenix that was standing perched on the edges of the basket alongside his. It seemed to approve of his making the child laugh because it wasn't currently attacking him. Phoenixes are very protective of their masters, and if this one was bonded to the infant, then anything other than positivity would cause Albus Dumbledore to be consequently set on fire.

The second Phoenix reached down into the blanketed basket and pulled out a piece of paper that both Draco and Dumbledore just noticed. It handed the note to Dumbledore. Draco, curious about a note that to him had magically appeared out of thin air, tried to reach for it with his tiny hands – curse the tiny hands. Dumbledore laughed but turned the note to where both he and Draco could read it.

"I only have a middle name, as it was what my mother gave me, but she has long since abandoned my first and last. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but if you would be so kind as to take care of me and my companion Phoenix, that would be more than fine. I know you are a busy man Dumbledore, but wouldn't it be best for you to have an heir to pass on your legacy to? Yours, the Child in the Basket.

P.S. My middle name is Draco"

That was what the letter read, and both baby and elder had to re-read it to make sure they had read it correctly. It was when he was going to read the note a third time that Dumbledore caught the way the child was looking at the note. There was an intelligence there that could only come from someone who had long been taught how to read. Curiously Dumbledore watched the baby's eyes scan over the note, a look of confusion over its face at the words written, but not at the meaning of the words themselves.

"You can understand the letter can't you?" he asked the child. The baby turned its silvery light blue eyes to the man and nodded.

"You can understand me?" again another nod.

"How old are you actually?" the baby looked down at its hands before holding up both hands in a way to say ten, and then four fingers from each.

"18?" another nod. At this point Dumbledore was intrigued at the 18 year old in the form of a baby.

"Did you do this to yourself?" The look the baby gave him at the question gave the man his answer, but the infant still shook his head 'no.' "Well, looks like I'm your new guardian anyhow." Dumbledore sighed as he looked back down at the note. This was going to be interesting. 


	3. A Boy and His Flames

A child grew up within the halls of Hogwarts. No one could tell you just where the child had come from, the headmaster refused to tell a soul only sparkled his eyes at them when asked, but a child grew within the halls.

Wolfram Draco Atlas Dumbledore grew up wandering the halls in more ways than one. He already knew the castle like the back of his hand in his previous life, well mostly. There were still some secret passages that he hadn't found then that he did now. Truly, there was little for him to do during the summer other than to wonder, and when the school was in session he would be kept in the headmasters suite locked away from the rest of the students. Several teachers, especially the ones that stayed over during the summers tried to scold the headmaster for not letting his son out during the school year. They stopped quickly once they found out that it was the child who didn't want to leave.

And yes, Draco would purposefully hide away in the rooms and sneak out during the night to go to the lake, or the library, or the pitch. He would do this so that no one would see him, the children knew that he existed. Everyone knew he existed. It was an uproar when Dumbledore walked into the ministry - skipped more like - and asked for adoption forms to be filled. For months the papers were full of nothing but the heir of Dumbledore the great. He was even more popular. 

So yes, the students knew he existed. They have never seen him, and he planned to keep it that way. He was in the past, he didn't want to change anything and people seeing him might change something. Or maybe it's too late and everything's changed, or maybe it will change nothing. Either way he didn't want to take the change.

Wolfram had grown quite attached to his new name. Despite the meaning being black wolf, he found it oddly more fitting than Draco had been to him. Yes, he liked the name and sometimes when he sat alone and read he could almost imagine his parents, his real parents, ones who weren't even married yet, haven't met yet probably, calling him such.

But nonetheless a child did grow up within the halls of Hogwarts. Never leaving, always staying. He wasn't like the rest of her children, no this one stayed. It had no home but her, and it had no one else but the headmaster. So, in replacement of what the child should have had, Hogwarts loved the child like it was her own. She would move the staircases for him, she would open passageways or send the house elves with cookies. Yes, he was her son as much as he was Albus'. And he had become Albus' son. The man having grown attached and protective of the child since seeing the intelligence in its eyes. Since hearing his first words, explanations of what was really happening. The Sorting Hat also had his fair share in raising Wolfram. He really couldn't do much other than offer the child advice so sometimes Wolfram would just come into the Headmasters office and pull the hat from its shelf. He would put it on and instead of sorting the child, which it refused to do before his time, they would have conversations. Talk about what's to come, what to stop, how. Conversations that no one else could or would know. Yes, the Sorting hat was good at keeping secrets, it became one of the boys closest confidants. This was worrying though, it was a hat after all.

So while Wolfram didn't have a traditional upbringing that he previously had, he did have one nonetheless. Although, the chaotic nature of the headmaster and the giving nature of Hogwarts herself did bring up another problem with the boy. He was quite the troublemaker.

Some of the students would wake up and not be able to move from their beds. Wolfram having the night previously spell o taped them to it. How he got spell-o-tape, no one knows. Another time he convinced the house elves to allow him to test 'every flavor' the dessert for the halloween feast. He has essentially used the chaotic nature of an immaturely magical core and made the food taste like it could be anything but what it was supposed to be. He didn't discriminate either. It didn't matter what house you were in or if you were a teacher. You'd bite into a bit of cake, expecting chocolate goodness and then taste something extreme or random like sand or mustard seeds. No one could prove it was him because the house elves were sworn to secrecy. Later, Dumbledore found a small bag of sugar quills on his desk though. It made up for the fact that he had eaten a pie that tasted like feet.

A child had grown up within Hogwarts and now it was time for the child to attend it. It wasn't going well. 

———

"No!" Wolfram cried crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down in his seat. Despite being the mental age of someone who would be around 28 he still acts like the eleven year old he currently looked like.

"Wolfram you can't miss going to Hogwarts." Albus sighed wishing he could agree with the child, but in this his hands are tied. McGonagall and Sprout had teamed up against him on this one and he couldn't let the child miss out on attending school, even if they both knew there would be no use for it.

"Why? We both know that I can and probably would pass each and every test up till seventh year with flying colors." The boy grumbled. He really didn't see the reason the professors wanted him to actually attend the school, but he assumed it was so that they could actually punish him. He hadn't been a student technically, so there was nothing for them to do when it came to the child, and Albus had denied them any authority over the kid. So Wolfram assumes this was a scheme to punish him for pranks and such. He didn't really see a harm in pranks though, just a bit of harmless fun to keep his thoughts from turning to darker subjects. Nothing much.

"Yes. I'm aware. However my hands are tied in this. They threatened to inform the ministry and we both know that they  will make you attend some form of school after that."

Draco huffed. Both he and Dumbledore had been trying to lay low on the ministry level. They didn't want any unneeded investigations running. With a sigh he admitted defeat. It looks like he wasn't getting out of attending.

"Fine." With the admittance came a shriek and suddenly there was a Phoenix trying to nudge its face into Draco's despite the boy's hands pushing it away. "Ace, stop" Wolfram laughed. The Phoenix had done its job though so it relented. All it wanted was for its young master to stop pouting. Goal achieved.

Wolfram smiled and reached out to pet the Phoenix. Dumbledore watched, occasionally looking over to Fawkes who was also staring at the pair. Despite it being another version, a future version of Fawkes the Phoenix has taken to a new name and new owner like a house on fire. It was sweet in a way. Draco too had grown attached to the bird. Despite the unusual start, they were practically inseparable.

"So that's settled. We can get your supplies by owl." He raised his hand to stop the boy when he opened his mouth. "I know how much Diagon Alley makes you uncomfortable. I wouldn't push you too much, I already am by making you attend unneeded classes." Draco relaxed slightly.

There was still the issue on a wand though. He didn't want to go to Olivanders. No offense to the man, but his wands were basic and simple. There were so many more combinations that he wasn't trying. Draco despised the use of wands anyways and the ones sold here were meant to be used as crutches. Your magic would slowly get used to it, and then you would barely be able to use magic without one. It would take practice just to build up the power to cast simple charms wandlessly. He didn't want that.

"Could I make my own wand?" Dumbledore looked startled but not surprised at the question. He took a moment to ponder. It would take a while for the boy to make something that would be comparable to himself if they used traditional methods. Luckily though, there happened to be a room in this very castle that could provide the necessary requirements for such an occasion.

He smiled down at his son. "I don't see why not."


	4. Wasn't This A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, I mean Wolfram meets the Marauders, and they aren't like he expects. Also, since I am writing this together and not as I go technically updates are going to be whenever I feel like it.

Wolfram stood near the opening to the Great Hall waiting for the other first years to arrive. Since he lived in Hogwarts he could have chosen to ride down and get them, and have the whole first year experience, but he had already had that once. He didn't need it again. He didn't want it again.

A loud chatter echoed down the hallway, so with a sigh, he straightened up from where he had been leaning against the wall. Hogwarts sent it's comfort and praise his way, and he smiled and thanked it silently, but didn't do much else. He didn't need it. He was going to be fine. All he had to do was get sorted and leave the Great Hall. No one, well not the teachers anyways, would fault him for leaving. Albus surely wouldn't. He knew how Draco was around people sometimes, and this group in particular. A sigh escaped his lips once more when he thought about just who was going to be his future classmates.

It was just his luck that he would be seeing Severus again, and so soon after he had found and said farewell to the man's corpse. He didn't know whether to thank fate or punch it.

The noise grew louder and was soon accompanied by footsteps. It shows how loud this group will be when you hear their voices before you hear their eager steps. He turned to face the door leading to the Great Hall just as McGonagall walked out. She smirked at Wolfram, but didn't say anything at the clear look of annoyance he shot her. This was her fault.

The footsteps and chatter stopped just behind Wolfram so he figured that the first years were behind him. Waiting and staring at either him or the professor. A quick look behind him showed that it was an equal distribution of both.

"Welcome to your First year at Hogwarts. I hope you're prepared. Now please wait right here. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." With that she left once again.

Draco huffed and slouched against the wall. Nope he didn't need to look professional here. Nope. Not going to happen.

He felt the presence before anything and spun around grabbing the arm before it could touch him. Once looking at the person who dared to interrupt his inner thoughts of ‘nope’, he dropped the arm like it had burned him.

The first thing that registered was the bright green eyes of Harry Potter. The second thing that registered was that those eyes belonged to a girl, and then he noticed the red hair. Lily Potter, no now she's Lily Evans, soon to be the wife of James Potter. Slightly behind her looking annoyed was a young Severus Snape.

He looked so much younger than Draco has ever seen him, it was so disturbing, but he still drank in the sight of him. He didn't know how much he missed him until now.

"Sorry to scare you." Came the soft spoken young voice of the red head before him.

He shook his head but didn't speak, he didn't know what to say, he was still a little shell shocked. He knew this would have happened but he didn't think it would be too soon. What was he supposed to say?

"Are you alright?" Lily leaned into Wolfram's face taking in his scared expression. He took a step back and gulped. It was only when he looked away from those eyes and Severus' judgmental expression that the words found him.

"I'm fine. I just don't like to be touched too much. Mostly by strangers. Sorry." He shrugged, hugging his arm to his chest. This was bad, this was going very badly. How was he supposed to get Severus to like him now? He was going to make an enemy of his Godfather, he just knew it.

"It's okay!" She smiled he could tell, but Draco didn't look up to see it. He shrugged once more.

He felt so awkward right now, he had been planning on staying under the radar until he came up with a plan on how to confront Severus, but it seemed like that was now out of his hands as well, stupid sorting. 

He looked back up and saw Severus and Lily talking now, ignoring him, which was probably for the best. He had never seen Severus so relaxed before, even when it had been just the two of them at his house there had always been some sort of defensiveness to his godfather that Draco hadn’t known how to penetrate, so he never tried.

He wasn’t Draco anymore though, now he was Wolfram, though he still sometimes referred to himself as Draco, he knew that he was still Wolfram through and through. He had a new life, living in the past, he could never go back to how things were before, not that he would want to. 

He saw movement behind Lily and it was then that he noticed Potter, but it wasn’t the Potter  _ he _ grew up with, this one was James Potter, his father, and wasn’t that just a headache to sort out, they looked so much alike. He was leaning against the wall surveying the rest of the first years, but he was all alone. This struck Wolfram as odd, didn’t he normally have Black with him, that was what Severus had said: “You never did see  _ Potter _ without  _ Black _ with him, it was like they were attached at the hip, or if they were separated for too long the one braincell they shared would be two split to allow them to function.”

It took some searching, but his eyes eventually did land a surprisingly quiet Sirius Black, which was somewhat else of a shock. 

“Now if all the First Years would follow me your sorting shall begin,” Called out McGonagall as if she wasn’t the incarnate of evil sent to earth for the sole fact of tormenting poor Wolfram. When he turned to her she had that evil gleam in her eye again, and it would have made him worry if he wasn’t too busy sticking his tongue out at her. What? He’s eleven!

She ushered the first years into the Great Hall, and he was surrounded by gasps on all sides as they took in the ceiling. Wolfram didn’t even try to keep up appearances, nope, he was too busy trying to figure out what house he should bargain the hat for? What would be neutral territory enough that he wouldn’t have to deal with too many Slytherins, but could still hang out with Severus? He finally decided on Ravenclaw, and was trying to figure out how he could convince the hat to agree with him.

Before he could come up with a decent reason, and or any blackmail material he was called up and for the first time he hated being the adopted son of Albus Dumbledore. 

“Dumbledore, Wolfram!” the witch called with extra enthusiasm than necessary. He glared at her and shared a pained look with Albus before making his way towards the stool. 

_ For all that you have been putting this off, I must say it is an honor to finally get a look inside your mind _ . Wolfram liked a lot of the magical items that made their home in Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat was no exception. He would have long debates and discussions with the hat when Albus wasn’t around, that isn't to say he was exactly thrilled about this however. 

“ _ I know, I know, I’m amazing. Any chance you could put me in Ravenclaw by chance?” _ When that hat only laughed he knew there was no chance he was going to be able to strike up any sort of deal. 

_ I am not saying you are not well off enough to be sorted into the Raven’s home, but my boy I feel as if there is another place that will suit you well, it might even bring about your desire to save a couple of people here tonight. _

It was times like these that he firmly believed the sorting hat to be a seer of some kind, or maybe have the ability to see into the future, or get a sense for it. He knew that he would never get it out of the stubborn piece of cloth, but he could theorize. 

_ My boy I believe it is time for you to change something that sparks the down spiral as a whole, and the only way you can do that is in GRYFFINDOR!” _


	5. Life Without Chaos, Is It Worth It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bit shorter, but I enjoyed writing it.

So he was in Gryffindor, that wasn’t so bad, at least Evans was still one as well, so he could work with that when trying to make friends with Severus, because he will be friends with his godfather even if he has to tie up the boy. 

One of the downsides to being a Gryffindor is that he has to share a dorm room with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. This would be fine and dandy as he can normally ignore them or retreat to Albus who is all the more happy to let him sleep in his old room anyways. What is so bad about it is that Potter and Black fight… a lot. 

From all the stories he had heard about the Marauders he had thought that they hit it off instantly, but no, they just fight and throw things at each other. That’s also not to mention the amount of arguing that Potter does with Evans, weren’t they supposed to be Hogwarts sweethearts or something? I swear he hisses at her when they pass in the hallway, and she tries to set him on fire with her eyes when they land on him. It was a bit discombobulating to be honest, seeing the start of what would be two best friends who were practically like brothers, and the most famous love story couple he had ever heard of, second to his Potter and Weasley, the girl one.

Still, if he has to dodge one more flying ink pot, he’s going to scream, and maybe hex someone. Lupin was quiet, but that might be because he’s trying to lay low so nobody suspects the wolf problem Hogwarts has suddenly developed. Pettigrew on the other hand is nothing like the cowardly man he had met in his time, this one is soft spoken, but he doesn’t flinch at his own shadow, so he had no idea what went wrong there. He might even be - dare Wolfram say it - the most normal one out of all of his roommates.

Classes weren’t hard once he remembered that he had gone over all of this, and that apparently the only subject that has changed in the next thirty years or so is Potions, and that might have been because of Severus. So what he would do is normally sit back and perform the assignments. 

None of the teachers thought any of this would be difficult for him as he has lived in this school all his life, McGonagall does get a little testy in Transfigurations however, always giving him assignments that would make a Seventh year cry. 

The students were another issue. They all  _ knew _ that he was the headmaster’s son. So they were always asking him questions about ‘The Mighty Albus Dumbledore’. It was honestly getting kind of annoying he has taken to using Hogwarts as a fast escape route when he saw crowds forming. What she would do is that whenever he asked for something, like a tunnel that would take him straight to his dorm, she would grant it to him. He always had to touch a wall with his bare skin to get the communication going, but she hasn’t failed him yet. 

Honestly it’s only been a week and his life is already hectic, he can just see the rest of his life now. 

On the bright side Wolfram has picked up a new hobby that has been keeping him busy in between classes, so it’s not like anyone can bother him, least of all any drama.

Making peace with your roommate when previously you had seen him as nothing more than a pompous rich boy was an enriching experience and James would recommend it to anyone who would ask. Now him and Sirius were getting along great and he’d even managed to rope two more roommates into this little friend group he has going on. The only problem is the last one, Wolfram Dumbledore. He’s never really around and he disappears so fast it’s hard to catch him in between class. When he caught the boy talking to that Slytherin that’s always handing off Evans he was about to write the boy off as a lost cause, if he was hanging out with Slytherins there couldn’t be any worth in him, it doesn’t matter if he’s the headmaster’s son and can theoretically get him out of future detentions that he may or may not have planned ahead of him. 

Well that’s what he thought before he found out what the boy does in his free time apparently. Imagine James’ surprise when he passes by an empty classroom an hour before curfew to hear singing. 

He paused by the door, and tried to make out the voice but it didn’t really sound familiar, curious he cracked the door open slowly, aware that a lot of the older and unused doors in the school tended to creek, but surprisingly this one didn’t. He peeked into the room careful to not make the singer aware of his presence.

The inside of the room was like nothing he had ever seen before. One of the walls was one mirror, and the rest of the room was spotless, the floors were wooden which was majorly different from the stone floors of the rest of the castle. There were tiny floating lights that just floated in the air giving the room a lot of light surprisingly for how small there are. Finally, there in the dead center of the room, facing the mirrors, but surprisingly hasn’t seen me yet, was Wolfram. 

He was moving surprisingly fast to whatever song he was singing and it was hard for me to catch up with all the movements. There was an instrumental piece of the song echoing through the room, that seemed to be how he was keeping up with the song. It was fascinating to say the least, he was clearly talented and with how he hadn’t noticed me spying on him yet, he was clearly in the zone. This was something he probably did every day, and it was amazing. 

It also gave me an idea, maybe I shouldn’t write him off just yet, but first I need a bit of practice myself. 


	6. A Dance Is A Promise, Didn't You Know That?

Sirius was the only one who bothered to look up from his homework when James burst into the dorm room in somewhat of a hectic state. He was clearly out of breath and had clearly ran all the way from across the castle. 

“Dude, what’s on fire, and did you start it because we can totally give you an alibi.” At this point both Remus and Peter had both stopped doing their homework to watch James try and catch his breath. 

“It’s...about...Wolfram.” James managed in between breaths. He walked over to his bed which was the second from the wall by the door and grabbed onto the bed frame in order to keep himself up while he caught his breath. 

“Did Wolfram set part of the castle on fire?” Sirius asked confused. “Because we can give him an alibi too, but I don’t think he’ll need it.”

“No, I think I finally figured out a way to make friends with him.” James managed collapsing backwards onto his bed, his already made bed, man does he love the house elves at Hogwarts.

Sirius groaned and threw one of his pillows at James who was too tired to stop it from hitting his face. “I thought you said he wasn’t worth it, that he hangs out with  _ Slytherins _ .” Sirius whispered the last word like just saying it too loud would bring a Slytherin into the room.

“Sirius, that's rude, besides your family is full of Slytherins.” Remus scolded, finally putting his homework to the side. 

“That’s how I know they’re awful.” Sirius smirked ignoring the scowl that Remus sent him and turned back to James. 

“I  _ was _ going to give up on him because he seemed like a lost cause, however, that was before I found out his little hobby.” James smirked, he sat up and threw the pillow back at Sirius. He stood up and made his way to the center of the room, giving each of his three friends a serious look. “Look, we want to make a splash at Hogwarts, right? We want everyone to at least know our names?” 

“I guess.” answered Peter speaking up for the first time since James had burst into the room. 

“Well, yeah but I thought the plan was to prank everything and everyone.” Sirius smirked. 

“Speak for yourself, Black, but I don’t plan on getting in trouble.” Remus glared at Sirius.

“We can do the pranks, but it might be better if we had the Headmaster’s son on our side anyways, can’t get in trouble if he's the one that would have gone down with us right?” James suddenly felt really gidy and it showed on his face with how big the smile on his face was. This could be something that they could work with outside of the pranks, but first he needed to get those moves down. He turned to Peter. “Pete, I need you to stay by the door and block it from the inside, you’ll be the first one to notice if the Wolf is coming back.” 

Peter looked confused, but he didn’t have time to question James before the other had hauled him up and was pushing him towards the door. Only Sirius noticed Remus’ flinch, but he brushed it off. 

“The Wolf?” James turned back to Sirius once he made sure that Peter wasn’t going to move from his spot just in front of the door. 

“Codename, so if he hears us say it he won’t think we’re talking about him.” James answered absentmindedly, he was too busy moving everyone’s trunks from the front of their bed so that he would have more room in the center of the circular dorm room. 

“What if he comes in through his tunnel?” asked Remus, trying to keep himself from panicking at the thought that James had figured it out, but he hadn’t and it made sense to call Wolfram ‘Wolf’ it was literally in his name. 

That caused James to pause pushing Sirius’ trunk to the side of his bed directly in front of his desk, the boy didn’t use it anyways. He turned to Remus. “What tunnel?” Sirius seemed intrigued as well as he had stopped helping James block his desk, he was not planning on using it anyways. Even Peter perked up from where he was panicking from being but on such an important job as lookout/doorstop. 

“You guys don’t know?” at the confused looks Remus got in response he continued. “Well I was in the room the other day when suddenly one of the walls opened up into a tunnel and out stepped Wolfram. He didn’t even seem fazed that I was gawking at him.” 

“So what you’re telling me is that he has a tunnel that leads directly into this room!” Sirius exclaimed nearly falling off his bed in excitement. 

“That could be a problem, do you know where the tunnel opened up?” 

“Yeah it was right by his bed.” 

James beamed, “Great, you can keep an eye to see if any tunnels are forming while I’m practicing.”

“That’s all well and good James, but practicing what?” groaned Sirius leaning into the other boy's face. 

James only grinned and stood in the center of the now more spacious room. “I happened upon good old Wolfram in his secret room, and would you guess what he was doing.” when no one bothered to answer he spun and made a complicated dance move that he couldn’t quite manage and landed on his butt. 

“He was falling down?” smirked Sirius, his smirk widening at the glare James sent him. 

“No, he was dancing.” James groaned as he picked himself off the floor. “Albet better than what I just did, but he was dancing, and singing. He can sing surprisingly well mind you.” James smiled. 

“So what does that have to do with you falling on your butt?” asked Peter from his spot on the floor. 

“I’m going to practice his routine until I get it right, and I have a time limit.” murmured James as he started stretching. 

“Why do you have a time limit?” asked Remus. 

“Because it looked like he was working on the routine himself, with the way he repeated certain parts of the song. I have until he gets finished to master everything he does as the dance, and memorize the song.” James looked up from where he was sitting down and stretching his legs now. “And by Merlin, I swear I’m going to do this. So are you guys going to help me?”

“So, what you're saying is that we have to help you spy on our roommate, while also keeping said roommate from realizing that you're spying on him,  _ and _ we get to watch you fall on your butt and embarrass yourself trying to sing.” Sirius started laughing. “This is going to be amazing, I’m in!”

“I’m already on the floor, so I guess I’ll help too.” 

Everyone turned to Remus, who groaned in defeat. “Fine, but I won’t save you if he finds out before you get finished.”

James jumped up with a grin. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear, our first official mission starts now!”


	7. In Life There Are Many Failures Before One Learns to Succeed

When Wolfram left breakfast the next day, it was a Saturday and there were no classes, James waited three minutes before following him. He didn’t need to follow him directly as he knew where the practice room was, so he could afford to wait and follow at a distance. 

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all decided to follow James following Wolfram, so he had to somehow manage the four of them under his father’s invisibility cloak. 

“Seriously, you’ve had one since the beginning and you didn’t tell me? James as your best friend I am hurt.” Sirius clutched at his heart as if James had just stabbed him. 

“In my defence, we were fighting and I didn’t really want to show family heirlooms with someone I’m fighting with. Now shush, we’re approaching the room, we have to be quiet.” 

The four of them came to a stop at the entrance of Wolfram’s practice room. It really was ingenious for him to have it in this part of the castle, the whole side was abandoned, not even the older years came this way, and most of the empty classrooms were just covered in dust and cobwebs. James reached out to open the door, praying it wouldn’t creak like it didn’t yesterday, and his prayers were answered. 

Wolfram looked like he was just starting when James took a peek inside, so he was glad that everything was looking up for him. Now he could catch the song at the beginning, and try to memorize the lyrics. That wouldn’t work if he was too busy watching the dance moves though. 

“Do any of you have quill and parchment?” James hurriedly hissed at his friends, who all started rummaging through their pockets, and in Remus’ case his bag. Remus produces an ink pot, Peter a Quill, and Sirius a slip of parchment just big enough to fit inside a journal. “Why did you carry around these specific items, today?” 

They all shrugged as an answer, and James didn’t push further, he didn’t have time to really. He shoved all three items at Remus who proved on the first day of class to be able to copy notes verbatim by what the professor’s said. 

“Here stand by me and the door and listen to the lyrics, I need the entire song written down.” James hissed as he pulled the other boy up next to him so he could hear the song through the door. James left the song to Remus and instead peaked through the crack in the door to get a look at Wolfram. 

Just like Yesterday he seemed so confident while he was dancing and his voice was amazing, it was like he had been doing this for years, maybe he had been, but to be eleven and this talented was astounding. He couldn’t afford to get star struck yet because the other boy was dancing and he needed to memorize the steps. 

He watched as the boy went through many steps, always continuing even when it looked like he didn’t like certain moves, or when they got choppy when he was thinking of what to do next. He never stopped though, and when the song ended he started it back up again and tried a new move in place of those that he wasn’t sure of. Finally, the song winded down to an end and he didn’t start it back up. He stood there in the center of the room breathing heavily - not once did he give himself a break so it made sense that he was winded - and stared at himself in the mirror. James and crew only left when the boy turned to grab a cup and start chugging it, before refilling it with his wand, and chugging again. 

On the way back to Gryffindor tower the group was silent until Peter spoke. “You were right, he is amazing.” the young boy whispered. 

“Yeah, didn’t expect him to be  _ that  _ good, just thought you were exaggerating.” Added Sirius. 

“Ye of little faith,” James replied, then to Remus, “did you get the song down?”

The other nodded and handed James the slip of parchment. James immediately went over the lyrics mouthing the words as he read them. 

“How are you going to memorize the dance if he keeps changing it anyways?” Sirius asked from where he was reading the song lyrics over James' shoulder. 

“He only changes the parts he doesn't like. The rest is basically the same. What I’m going to do is practice the parts he doesn’t change, and then when he changes them to what he does like then those as well.”

“Doesn’t that mean you’ll basically be stalking him until he gets it finished?” They had all come to a stop at the portrait of The Fat Lady, Peter looked up at James as he gave her the password, worried about the commitment it would take to finish this. That and the boundaries that would be destroyed in the process.

“Exactly, Pete, luckily all the first years have all the same classes otherwise I would have had to memorize his schedule and then skip classes that I have that he doesn’t so that I would be able to be there when he’s dancing.” James didn’t appear to understand how deranged what he had just said was, but the other three did.

They all shared a look as they followed the other boy up to their dorm room. 

“You  _ do _ realize how creepy that sounded, right?” Sirius grabbed James’ shoulders stopping the other boy in his tracks, “because I can’t explain how creepy that was.”

James gave Sirius a look and then brushed past him anyways. “Okay, so maybe I sound a bit obsessive, but I don’t have to do that so it's fine.” he wasn’t facing them so he didn’t see the sceptical look the three boys shared behind his back. 

“Anyways, I’m going to start practicing, so everyone in their places. Peter, door,” Peter immediately went and sat down in front of the door opening. “Remus, watch the wall.” Remus gave James a look but went to sit on his bed, which happened to face Wolfram’s and thus the wall beside his bed. “And Sirius,” 

“I’ll be sitting on my bed laughing as you attempt to both sing and dance at the same time.” Sirius didn’t even let James attempt to give him a job in this mission, deciding that free entertainment would be more worth his time. 

James huffed but didn’t bother arguing with Sirius. Instead he focused on trying to remember the first step went again. The first move was fast, like the rest of the song, but not as fast as some parts of the chorus. 

He tried to move as fluently as Wolfram did, but he felt it came out choppy. A movement as if you were being pushed back by the air and then rapid spin and then throwing his right arm down in front of his body before it swept over his eyes. Then a chest pound thrice and make it look like your heart if trying to follow. 

The practice went like that, with James skipping over parts that didn’t exist yet, and only stopping once Sirius made him when he fell during a spin in the middle of the song. 

“Okay, you weren’t that bad, maybe you can do this.”Sirius said as he helped James stand, he was out of breath, but he felt exhilarated. This was an amazing feeling, and he could already tell he loved it. It just so happened that Sirius stopped him at the right moment because at that exact moment the wall started opening up and outstepped Wolfram. 

He stopped mid step out of the wall, and took a look at what James could only describe as a very suspicious scene his roommates were in. Sirius was holding James up, while James himself was breathing as if he had run twenty laps around the castle. Peter was mid stand from where he had been sitting against the door, and Remus was avoiding everyone’s eye contact. 

“Uh, am I interrupting something?” Wolfram asked as he set his bag down on his bed, the wall closing behind him and making it look like there was never a tunnel there at all. 

James felt himself feel a deep panic, and before he could stop himself his body went ahead and started making a fool of himself. 

“Uh, no you were not interrupting anything, why would there be anything to interrupt? We weren’t doing anything, why would we be doing anything we’re first years we can’t do anything. Not to say that all first years are just terrible, I mean look at you.” Wolfram looked even more confused if anything as he pointed to himself. He could practically  _ feel _ the looks that were being sent at him by the rest of his roommates, he could just feel them. James decided this would be the best time to shut up, so that's what he did. He just smiled, closed his mouth, walked over to his bed and then face planted into his pillow, and screamed.

“Is he okay?” Wolfram asked glancing between James and the rest of the soon to be named Marauders. Peter glanced at Remus, who then facepalmed, and Sirius just started laughing, hysterically. “Well I’m going to go now.” Wolfram then turned back around and put his hand on the wall, barely allowing enough space to open enough for him to escape before he dashed down the tunnel. 

“Well, James ol’ buddy ol’ pal, that was glorious.” Sirius couldn’t even manage that before he was laughing again. James only screamed further into his pillow. 

The next day he tried not making a bigger fool of himself when he talked to Wolfram again, and he managed just barely with the help of Sirius who smacked him over the head often when he was about to say something stupid. Peter almost gave away the plan when he went to compliment Wolfram on his singing, but Remus, being the saint that he is, stopped him before he could get too far. 

That’s how the rest of the week progressed more or less. James, in between classes would sneak off to study the dance routine Wolfram was practicing, while staying up late in the common room practicing to sing. Sometimes his friends would come with, mostly Peter who just really loved Wolfram’s singing, but sometimes Remus too, and Sirius if he was bored. His time was spent mostly practicing that sometimes he would fall asleep in class or just doze off and wake up abruptly with a lyric on his tongue. The teachers were getting annoyed, but at least Wolfram wasn’t suspicious he seemed to take everything that James did in stride, being it weird or funny, like he already knew what to expect. 

It was during Thursday's practice for Wolfram, which was winding down to an end as he was getting more and more confident with his movements, that James overheard him talking to himself. 

“Okay, tomorrow I should be able to nail this routine no stops, it's finally finished.” Wolfram quietly cheered to himself, not even knowing the panic it sent one James Potter into. James quickly rushed off to the dorm room in a panic. Luckily this was one of the days that he was by himself so he didn’t have to match pace with anyone else under the invisibility cloak. 

James burst into a room and immediately started practicing. HIs roommates looked up from what they were doing and watched him rush to start dancing before sharing a look. All nominating Sirius as the one to speak up first. 

“Uh, James where’s the fire?”

“Can’t talk. Wolfram’s almost done, have to finish before tomorrow, or I’ll have done all of this for nothing.” he hurried out and the rest of them immediately understood despite the rushed wording, and James spinning. 

Peter quietly sat in front of the door, which came in handy more times than anyone thought, it seemed like it was a galleon toss which entrance he would use. Remus stopped reading and started watching the wall like a hawk. Sirius sighed and then sat up on his bed and started dictating where James was going wrong in his crazed rushed frenzy. 

They all knew how important this was to James and they were not going to let his hard work, and all this stalking, go to waste.


	8. Isn't This How The Story Really Starts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my update schedule is a bit hectic right now because I'm preparing for school, sorry.

Getting Severus to become friends with him sounded harder than it actually was for Draco. Turns out with the Marauders not yet bullying him he hadn’t yet started his hatred of Gryffindors, which is great for Wolfram. He didn’t know what those four were doing, but he wasn’t complaining. 

The only downside is that it turns out Severus and Evans are a package deal, so whenever he goes to hangout with Severus, she is always trailing along, or he invites her, or they meet somewhere in the hallway and there is an unspoken rule that Lily will come with. So there's that. It's not that he has anything against her, it's just well… he would appreciate being able to talk to his godfather alone sometimes. Well, that and he can  _ heat _ the pinning coming off Severus when she’s in the room. 

Besides that Draco can’t say he has any complaints about being in this timeline to be honest. He didn’t have to worry about much growing up, but  _ now _ when he has direct contact with people who influence how the future is, well that’s a whole different hippogriff ride - and no he wasn’t thinking about how anything he could do could stop Harry Potter from being born. 

His roommates were acting weird though, besides that time when he walked into the room with James out of breath, and then him just ranting at Wolfram, which was weird, but nothing too strange. What’s confused Draco the most is that they haven’t pulled off any pranks as of yet. They're halfway into this term and nothing, zelch, zippo, just awkward conversations where one of the Marauders is trying to stop James from talking at Wolfram too much, that’s what it seems like they're doing. 

Example one would be when Wolfram caught up to Remus with James and Peter nearby, he needed to ask the other boy about a potions assignment, that he wasn’t in class to receive because Albus wanted to go Fly Fishing. James has just stared at Wolfram for an awkward amount of time and when he went to ask if something was wrong the boy just started talking...and he didn’t stop. 

_ “Wow, I didn’t think that you’d need help with anything, not to say that you would need help with anything. You’re practically perfect at everything, and what I mean is that you should totally be in an upper year and not with us. Not that we don’t want you with us, you get us a lot of points, not that that’s all your good for, you could probably be great for a lot of things like-”  _ It was at this point that Peter tackled Potter to the ground, and then, using his own tie, gagged the other boys mouth, before dragging him away. 

He turned to ask what that was about, but Lupin only smacked his head and followed after the other two. He stopped trying to be in the same vicinity as Potter after that. It seemed like he caused the other boy to have mental breaks whenever he was within speaking distance. 

Honestly, it wasn’t so bad being a first year again, especially with this bunch. 

He was on his way to his practice room when something invisible ran into him knocking him down. 

Wolfram looked up to see Potter staring at him in horror, the rest of the Marauders behind him also on the floor along with their fearless leader. James scrambled to stand up, and when he did he help out his hand to Wolfram to help up, ignoring his friends. 

“I am so sorry about that, I was in a hurry and-” Wolfram chuckled, taking the hand and letting Potter help him up. 

“No worries, it's fine.” he turned to enter the room when Potter's hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from entering. 

“No wait, I actually have something I wanted to show you.” 

James could feel himself break into a sweat, this was it, this was the real test and he couldn’t mess it up. He couldn’t even tell why this was so important to him anymore, just that he had worked so hard to fail now. 

He watched as Wolfram cocked his head confused, but didn’t move to enter the practice room further. He looked intrigued now, and James was pleased that he at least caught his interest. With a deep break he motioned his friends to take a further step back, which they did almost too happily. He himself took a step away from Wolfram not wanting to accidentally hit him in the face. 

'He took another deep breath before he started to sing, those lyrics that he had memorized so fully over the week rolling off his tongue and the dance movements flowing just as easily. Wolfram looked shocked, but James didn’t want to stop now, he had to continue. He almost stopped when Wolfram started dancing and singing with him, his voice harmonizing with James’ and falling into step with the other boys. 

They stood there singing and dancing to a routine that took one boy a week to come up with and another a week to master. At one point the other Marauders started to sing back up and by that point the two had gotten so close to each other, but Wolfram didn’t look mad, he looked elated. When the song ended and the two boys were trying to catch their breath, one with more ease than the other, the three backup singers finally approached the other two. 

“Wow, James that was-” Sirius trailed off but he sounded winded. James didn’t know why when he was the one who did most of the work. 

“Amazing.” Peter finished with a smile. His eyes were shining.

“You two looked great together, perfectly in sync.” Remus added on. James smiled, he liked that his friends enjoyed the show, but it wasn’t really their opinions he was looking forward to. He turned to face Wolfram and barely had time to brace himself when the other boy jumped at him. They bumped into Remus, who grabbed onto Peter’s sleeve, who in turn out of spite decided to bring Sirius down with the rest of them. They all landed in a pile on the floor with Wolfram and James on top. 

“That was awesome, I didn’t know it was that fun dancing with other people!” Wolfram cheered feeling suddenly giddy. “Can we do that again?”

It took James a moment, and for Sirius to smack him on the back of the head for him to catch onto the fact that no, Wolfram wasn’t mad, and that yes he had a lot of fun with James, and he wanted to continue dancing with James.

“Well, yeah that was the plan to get you to agree to perform with us, all together, as like a group or a band or something.”

“Wait, I wasn’t informed of this plan. You want us to do that?” Sirius asked incredulously. James went to answer, mostly to tell Sirius to suck it up, but Wolfram beat him to it. 

“No, our debut should be another song. That one will just be for me and James. Oh I’ll have to come up with something.” The blond then untangled himself from the Gryffindor pillup that had been going on and rushed into his practice room leaving four shocked boys on the floor. Wolfram came back out once he realized that the other boys weren’t following him. “Well, are you coming?” 

The four gave each other a look before they all scrambled to get up and follow the blond into the room. 

“If we’re going to be a group won't we need a name?” asked Peter as he gazed around the room, that strangely enough seemed bigger than any other room in the castle, it was verging on being as big as the Great Hall. 

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Wolfram smirked leaning against the mirror wall and looked at the four of them standing awkwardly in his practice room. “I already know the perfect name. How about the Marauders?” 

The other four shared a look. 

“I’m down.” James.

“Seems fine.” Remus. 

“Cool!” Peter.

“I like it!” Sirius. 

“Then it’s decided, we’ll be the Marauders.”

**END OF PART ONE OF BOOK ONE: The Beginning.**


	9. So We're Doing This, Huh?

“Can someone tell me why we’re currently sneaking into the kitchens at 5 am?” A half sleep Sirius asked his dorm mates as they were currently creeping into the kitchens at 5 am. It was right before anyone would be getting up, including teachers for breakfast in the Great Hall, but late enough that the house elves would have already been cooking for a while. At the head of the little line they had formed of half sleep eleven year olds was Wolfram who was the one who answered him. 

“ _ Because _ ,” he stretched the word to make sure Sirius was paying attention, and to belittle him, just a little. “We are going to put this potion into the food, but if we came earlier the house elves wouldn’t be as busy as they are now, and if we asked then they wouldn’t have let us and would have probably have told my dad.” He grimaced a little at the thought of what Albus would have done had he been caught, there would be so much laughter. 

“Your dad would punish you that badly over a prank?” asked James from where he stood next to Wolfram watching the blond tickle the pear of the portrait and the painting swung open. 

The current order of the line was Wolfram, James, Peter, Remus, and then Sirius, if anyone was wondering. 

“Nah,” Wolfram replied as he stepped into the kitchens and around the house elves who were bustling around him. “He would only laugh at me as I was berated by Minerva.” he hissed McGonagall’s name as he said it, and glared at nothing in particular. 

“You really don’t like her do you?” asked Remus uncomfortably.

“It’s not that, it’s just that she’s the reason I had to be sorted publicly, she’s the reason I had to have a wand, she’s the reason I’m not continuing my homeschooling with Albus, so she’s on my shit list.” Draco’s mind was currently going to very dark thoughts, but they were interrupted when an arm was thrown around his shoulder. 

“Well, if you didn’t go to school this year, then you would have never met us, and we wouldn’t be currently pranking the entire school with that mysterious potion that you refuse to say anything about.” James grinned at Wolfram in a way that made it hard not to smile back. He could see now why people flocked around him originally despite him being an apparent asshat. He was just that charismatic, and this is him when he’s eleven. 

“Yeah, speaking of, what does that special potion of yours do?” Sirius was probably the most skeptical about this plan, considering that none of them but Wolfram knew what was going on, but he was going with it because what else was he going to do, they had dragged him out of bed at an unlawful hour for an eleven year old and now he was awake with no chance of going back to sleep so, yeah, let's do whatever it is that is happening now. He also might still be half asleep so his judgement right now was screwed. 

“Oh, this thing?” Wolfram smirked as he ducked from beneath James’ arm and pulled out a small vial from his robes. It was a small vial not enough to spike the entire castle, but it was apparently something worth this. The liquid inside was a light purple which did nothing to give away what it actually was. “This is a light truth serum I invented a while back, it makes people spout out their most embarrassing secret.” Wolfram chuckled at the thought of what half of the seventh years would start to scream out. 

“Wouldn’t that be bad though?” Everyone turned to Peter, who looked embarrassed to have been actually heard but pushed on anyways. “Like, what if it starts fights or people like say something that no one else was supposed to hear, or if they get in trouble.”

Draco had a hard time matching this sweet little boy to Wormtail in his reality, it was really hard, because he knew that  _ that _ Pettigrew was a coward and a traitor, but he couldn’t see it in this boy in front of him, not now anyways. 

“Don’t worry about that Peter, they’ll know what they're about to shout out, their mind informs them of this, they can stop it, it’s just if they do then….” he trailed off unsure if he should say this in front of the Marauders. When they just stared at him waiting for him to continue, well, in for a sickle. “They’ll grow animal features the more secrets they try to hide.” 

There was a quiet pause before Remus just burst out laughing, this was followed by Peter, then Sirius, and then James. Wolfram just stared at them for a moment before he too burst out laughing. This would be fun indeed. 

The newly named Marauders decided that they kind of wanted everyone to know it was them, so they were already sitting at the Gryffindor table when people started trickling into the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave a glance to his son before he smirked and then continued on his way, never once breaking his stride to the Head Table. Minerva, who had followed him, took one glance at the five of them, and then glared at Wolfram. This in turn made him put on a very innocent look on his face as he addressed the woman. 

“Yes, ma’am is there a problem?” if anything her glare hardened at the way some students, Sirius, started snickering. 

“What did you do?” she growled. Wolfram just smiled up at the lady who had become the very bane of his existence. 

“Nothing, Ma’am.” when it seemed that she was literally not going to get anything out of the boy she continued on her way and took her seat at the head table. Everyone was tense, even the people who came in once the Hall looked mostly full seemed to sense the atmosphere and when the food arrived nobody ate. They all stared at the four eleven year old Gryffindors and waited. 

Wolfram, who had expected this smirked and shared a look with the rest of his new friends, as a unit they all slowly filled their plates and then took a bite. The rest of the Hall waited for something, anything, but then nothing happened. When it became apparent that nothing was done to the food, everyone dug in, now all tense and waiting for something else to happen. The Hall slowly filled with chatter and it seemed like it was just going to be a normal breakfast when - 

“I SPELLED A PICTURE OF MYSELF TO MY PILLOW FOR MAKE OUT SESSIONS!” No one knew who had shouted that because the next instance was filled with either similar confessions, well no not that just weird and embarrassing confessions, or hastily covered mouths and animal ears sprouting on the top of people's heads. 

In the carnage that was all of this the five Marauders stood up from their seats and gave a bow at the front of the room, not many people saw it, the teachers did, and some of the prefects who had been watching them closely. 

“We thank you for being our test subjects tonight, enjoy the blackmail that you will get on your friends,” Wolfram started.

“Enjoy the blackmail you’ll get on your enemies.” Sirius jumped in. 

“Hell just enjoy the blackmail.” James laughed. 

“Pet the ears of your dog or cat neighbor.” Peter added on with a giggle, and really Draco/Wolfram did not know what to do with that boy.

“We have been your prankers for this evening, and we just wanted to tell each and every one of you.” Remus continued. With a quick flick of his wand Draco had cast Sonorous on the five of them. 

“YOU HAVE BEEN MARAUDERED!” with that they turned and ran. Minerva, who had ironically developed dog ears and a tail chased after then with a scream of anger, and the other teachers, all but Dumbledore, followed. 

There was a scream of laughter as the Marauders tore down the hallway being chased by a fuming Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, and the current DADA teacher who Wolfram didn’t even bother remembering the name of considering he would be gone in a year. 

Despite them being so young, the teachers were firing stunning spells at the boys which only made them run just a bit faster. 

“Hey, do you want to see something?” Wolfram yelled at the boys as they turned a corner. 

“What?” James screamed back. 

He didn’t answer and instead he moved closer to the wall, he reached his arm out to that as he was running his arm was trailing the wall of Hogwarts. The other boys saw this and were going to question it when a hole suddenly formed in the floor in front of them. Wolfram, seeing this grinned, gave a silent thank you to his mom, and ran faster towards the whole before jumping into it. 

The other Marauders didn’t question this decision and followed suit. By the time the teachers reached the hole however it had already closed back up stopping them from following. Minerva’s enraged scream could be heard in Hogsmeade.

The boys were all flung up into their practice room, exhausted and breathing heavily, but over all pleased and grinning. What happened was the hole that had formed was a slide that slid them, in a very curly and very defying gravity way, to their practice room a couple floors up. 

“That. Was. Awesome!” Peter cheered between breaths as he tried to catch his. 

“So you can control the layout of Hogwarts?” asked Remus who was overall perplexed by what just happened, but at least the tunnel straight to the dorm made more sense now. 

“No, I asked Hogwarts and she answered.” was Wolfram's answer. 

“What do you mean you asked Hogwarts?” asked Sirius skeptically. 

“She’s sentient,” Wolfram grinned, “think sorting hat, but with all the founders and without a mouth. Technically only the headmaster is supposed to be able to connect with the castle in a way that they understand the sentience, but since I grew up here, and I mean literally I’ve been here since I was a baby, she imprinted on me in a way. She calls me her son, and I call her mom sometimes. This connection allows me to hear her and to talk to her when I’m touching her directly.” The others didn’t know what to say to that so they said nothing and changed the subject. 

“So, who do you think was the first scream?” James asked grinning as he plopped down onto the floor with the rest following suit. 

“Wasn’t it obvious,” Wolfram smirked, “that was Minerva.” This was followed by a tense silence and then fits of laughter. They all knew it was a joke, probably. Honestly Wolfram couldn't tell if it was her or not.

“What I want to know is why we just did that, the prank I mean.” Sirius was laying on the floor and staring up at the lights enchanted to float around, the ceiling. “I thought we were doing the whole dance thing.” he made a wild gesture to indicate the room. 

“Well yeah, but that's for third year.” Wolfram laughed, watching as everyone but James stared at him confused. He and James had talked about this the day he ran the others through dance exercises. The others had ran ahead and him and James had walked back slowly talking and discussing the future plans. 

“We talked about this, and it is decided that we will be practicing routines until our debut in third year.” James said.

“Why though?” Remus frowned, it didn’t make much sense in the long run. 

“Think about it, the Marauders for two whole years have been doing nothing but pranks, and then in their third year when everyones waiting for the next prank they suddenly start doing shows and dances for the school.” Wolfram grinned and you could feel the excitement flowing off him. 

“So everyone thinks, they’re done, they have found something else to occupy their time, and this is actually something productive.” James elaborated with a smirk, this had been one of his favorite things about partnering up with Wolfram, they get to be idols of the school, and pranksters, it’s going to be great. “But nope, because the next day each common room wakes up to find they have been swapped with another one. We’ll change the Gryffindor one to look like Ravenclaw’s, Ravenclaw’s common room will look like Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs common room will develop a very Slytherin theme, and the Slytherins are suddenly Gryffindors biggest fans.”

“How many pranks did the two of you come up with?” Peter asked a little scared by the slightly deranged look the two of them developed as they talked about a prank a couple years in the future. 

“Enough to tide us over for the next Four years, why do you want to come up with the next one?” Peter started frantically shaking his head no at the question James asked, no he did not want to come up with the next prank he was fine going along with the crazies. 

“You guys can come up with some two we just have back up plans, and backup plans of the back up plans.” Wolfram smiled. 

“So what you're saying is I can petition the group to allow the next prank to dye everyones hair random colors.” Piped in Sirius with a laugh. 


	10. How The Years Go by In The Blink of An Eye

It’s always strange for Wolfram how tiny his godfather looks now. Or well, how tiny Draco’s godfather looks now. They’re not quite sure they are the same person anymore so they have begun referring to themselves as different people. They are united in their memories and feelings, but not in their lives. 

Anyways, Severus is tiny in his eleven year old form, he’s tiny but still angry when he comes charging at Wolfram in the library. Wolfram was expecting him to show up, they had a meeting planned, but he wasn’t expecting an angry Severus. 

“What was that?” Severus hissed as he stared down at the boy sitting in front of him. Wolfram had grown up with Serverus’ glares, so they don’t affect him as much as he thinks the other would like, and this one is nowhere near the one’s adult Severus can achieve. 

“What was what?” He’s honestly confused, and not just by how hostile Severus is being, he’s confused that Evans isn’t with him. Normally she’d be trailing after him lost and confused because while she had managed to make friends in Gryffindor, none of them quite matched up to the level of Severus, and Wolfram was going to make sure of that. 

“This morning, You and those Gryffindors.” He says this like it explains everything, and it does. It probably wouldn’t if Draco hadn’t grown up listening to the pure disdain that Severus had for James Potter throughout his years as Draco. So Wolfram did understand what Severus meant, and he also knew that if he didn’t defuse this situation he might just lose Severus forever. 

“The Prank?” Severus only glared more, “Yeah I came up with it Yesterday, wasn’t it just hilarious?” 

“I don’t see what’s so funny about making someone spill their secrets.” Ah, so that’s what that’s about, Wolfram thought, he’s not mad about the Snake scales he suddenly developed. He opened his mouth to go into what Wolfram could only assume was a rant about how he should never be associated with Gryffindors, but Wolfram cut him off.

“Your tea only made you develop animal features.” Severus paused and stared down at the blonde boy, the boy in turn only smirked and went back to reading his book. Severus slowly sat down across from the other boy, no longer feeling the need to be hostile. 

“What do you mean?” When Draco looked at the Severus before him he could almost picture his Severus, the one that practically raised him in between the small moments with his parents because they were always so busy. The man who had practically started Draco’s love of potions, but always encouraged him even when he made a mistake. He could almost see that man, but he wasn’t him, and hopefully he never would be. 

Because Wolfram saw the boy who had been bullied for most of his time at Hogwarts, who fell in love with a girl and never got to tell her because of said bullies. Who in a fit of rage, at the fact that she has started hanging out with some of his bullies - Remus - at the fact that while she said she hated Potter, he knew she never could, because he saw the way her eyes would soften sometimes when she ranted about him to Severus. Wolfram saw the boy that Draco was only told stories about when the man was hurt and tried to justify his actions with more pain. Wolfram would not let it get to that point. 

“I mean that I specifically made sure the potion you received would only give you your favorite animal features. The scales suit you Sev.” The other boy sputtered for a moment. 

“What- Why? If you didn’t prank me like everyone else, why make me part of the joke?” he sounded a bit hurt, and Wolfram couldn’t help but feel just a little bit bad. 

“Because no one is safe from the Marauders, but I’ll make sure that you’re safer than others.” Severus gave him another confused look. “The Marauders are going to prank everyone and everything in Hogwarts, that’s going to be the shtick, hell we’re not even going to be safe from each other. You however are my friend, so I’m going to make sure you have the same treatment the other Marauders get. Nothing malicious, nothing too embarrassing, and nothing permanent. Us making you tell the Great Hall about your crush would be malicious and I wouldn’t do that to you.” Severus seemed to deflate at that. 

“Is it that obvious? My crush on Lily?” Wolfram tried to smile reassuringly at him, because it was really obvious, and it would be increasingly so as years progressed until the only one who wouldn’t know would be Lily, but he couldn’t tell him that. 

“Only to me because I love you like a brother, and I’m trying to always look out for your happiness and well-being.” Is what Wolfram said instead. Severus smiled and that was that, the boys went to study silently which is what they had planned to do from the start. At some point their peaceful silence was interrupted by an angry red head. Specifically an angry red head dragging four ruffled and tied up Marauders behind her. 

She sat the boys down in front of the table and stood facing Wolfram with her arms cross expectantly. Wolfram on the other hand had no idea what she was expecting so he just stared at her, and then at the boys, and then at Severus who only gave him a shrug, and then back to the boys. 

“Uh, Hi Evans, any reason for you to attack my friends?” The girl only huffed as if it was his fault that he didn’t know what she wanted. 

“I’ve been waiting for you five to apologize and make amends with the staff and the students, but so far you all have done none of that. So, I’m going to make you. You can’t just go around doing things that you have no business doing. What if you had messed up the spell or potion that you used, someone could be in the hospital wing.” It was during her tirade that Wolfram noticed the nice new addition to Evans body. Bunny ears and he would bet that there was a cotton tail somewhere too. 

“Sweetheart.” she growled at the pet name but Wolfram ignored her in favor of untying his friends. “I’ve been pranking the students and teachers of this school for as long as I can remember, I grew up here among the other classes and prior graduating years. I’ve been learning potions since before you could walk right, and I know what I’m doing when I do something.” If anything Evans looked more aggravated. 

“That doesn’t excuse you from a punishment which you obviously didn’t receive.” 

“My being forced to do a sorting was punishment for anything I would do to McGonagall any time during this year, she knew that, I knew that, Dumbledore knew that. I’m the headmaster’s son, and I am also the child of Hogwarts, there’s not much they can do for me in the way of punishment, except make me act like a normal child.” Now she was gaping at him, but so was everyone else so it was fair. They probably didn’t expect how far the privilege of being Albus Dumbledore’s son really went. 

“So, you’re saying we’ll never get detention?” Sirius decided to pipe in because of course it would be him. 

Wolfram spared him a glance before looking back to his book. “No, I won’t get punished. I didn’t say anything about you four.” There were four simultaneous groans. “You won’t for this one because both Albus and Minerva know it was me.”

“Why would they know it was you?” James asked, leaning against Wolframs leg from where he sat on the floor. He was too only spared a glance, but nonetheless Wolfram felt a smirk form on his face. 

“Because I’ve been threatening to turn the staff into animals for years. This is just the first year I actually went through with it."


	11. Time Skip, A Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I'm trying to set the stage for two more character introductions before I get to the real main event. Thanks for Reading.

First year went about as much as you would expect it to be. Wolfram didn’t get any detentions, but that didn’t mean that the Marauders didn’t get detention, which Wolfram laughed about each and every time. Surprisingly Severus was the one to talk down Lily when it came to their pranks, and because of this she was promoted to the Marauders package too. Eventually after having a tub of slime dumped on his head, Frank Longbottom came to the Marauders dorm room and demanded to be promoted as well, apparently Lily was talking to Alice, who even at this age is practically inseparable from Frank, and he was told too, so then they were both promoted. Mostly because Wolfram had it on good authority that he was going to be a prefect and having another prefect, because yes it was obvious with Lupin too, would be a lot of help.

Despite the fact that he had Wolfram helping from behind the scenes, Lupin’s secret was still discovered, but the Marauders still took it in stride. Although because of an off hand comment they did decide to become animagus’ a couple of years early. The conversation went something like this:

“It’s so bad that we can’t help Moony.” James whispered slightly morosed. 

This piqued Wolfram’s interest because he could have sworn the nicknames came together and not with years of separation. “Moony?”

James turned to Wolfram, “Yeah, like full moon, Moony.” James’ face lit up when Wolfram laughed even if he knew it was at himself because of the nickname being so obvious and unoriginal, which Wolfram pointed out. 

“Yeah it sucks we can’t help out Remus.” Peter sighed burying his face in his pillow. Sirius didn’t say anything and just grunted from his place on the floor. 

“It's too bad we’re not animagus’.” Wolfram mentioned half heartedly. This caused everyone to turn to face the other boy.

“Animagus’?” Peter whispered confused.

“Yeah, like what Minerva is. Werewolves don’t really attack other animals, and they get calm with Animagus’ nearby, it's a study that is really mostly a theory because no one wants to test it themselves. I think it has something to do with them recognizing that they are also human as well and part animal with the werewolf so a kinship is there.” 

“That’s it!” Sirius suddenly shouted, jumping up from his place on the floor. He then launched himself at Wolfram and tackled the other boy onto the bed. “You’re a Genius!” 

“Wait, what?”

“We’re going to become Animagus’!” cheered Sirius completely ignoring Wolfram who was going on about how dangerous it was and that it was illegal, and that ‘we’re only 11 Dammit Sirius get back here!’ Sirius took James’ invisibility cloak and raced down to the library. When he came back the other two had convinced Wolfram to go along with it too. 

So the Marauders started studying to become Animagus, Wolfram was worried this would have repercussions, but him being here had already fucked up the future so what the hell what’s another speed up. He may get them to start on that Map Potter carried around with him next year - if he can keep his mouth shut this year. 

Second year was slightly overworked, with Wolfram, James, Sirius, and Peter being in the library so often together which caused Severus to be suspicious and Wolfram informing what they were doing and Severus wanting to join in to prove that he is just as capable as the others. So Severus joined then, which led to Lily joining them. Remus was also suspicious but didn’t call them out on anything. Besides research and trials and errors Second year was uneventful. 

Sirius had mentioned offhandedly that his brother would be joining next year and would probably be a Slytherin because he’s a suck up to his parents. This happened when both Severus and Wolfram were there. They blew up at him saying what was wrong with Slytherins, and that he should be a supportive older brother no matter where he was sorted. When Sirius looked to James for support he was given a shrug, but when Wolfram looked at James, James started saying that yes he should be supportive and a good big brother. 

Sirius saw this as a betrayal, but he knew that James was whipped so he couldn’t do much other than punch him when the other two had left them. 

They all agreed to tell Moony when they got their forms which would be next year, for a full surprise. 

Honestly the Marauders were more excited for third year, and their debut, and as a result their pranks were lackluster that year anyways. So all in all everyone in their small group was excited for third year. Except Frank and Alice who had no idea what the fuck they were doing.

Just like that Draco had unintentionally changed the future, and perhaps he’ll be rewarded for making it better in the long run. 


	12. Third Year Debut/Hiya Regulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally third year, and here's the debut.

It was decided that the debut will be right after the sorting ceremony, and thanks to Wolfram - and by proxy his father the Great and Powerful Albus Dumbledore, who decided to look away and to stall the teachers from stopping the debut, everything was set up and ready for them. The only problem was choosing a song. None of them could agree on what they should sing, and even then the ones chosen didn’t really resonate with what they wanted for a debut. 

Wolfram figured that since it was too late to come up with something original then he could just use one of his friends' songs and have Hogwarts play that one instead. Something that he learned when he first started singing was that Hogwarts was always happy to play a song for him. All she needed to do was to listen to the song once or have a direct connection to someone who has heard the song before, which is where Wolfram came in. 

It was as he waited at the gates of Hogwarts for his friends that Wolfram felt a huge headache hit him. Along with the website came a song. He didn’t know where it came from, but he did know this specific type of headache. It was the same one he had before the song that James saw him practice to had hit him. Similarly to that song, this one was just perfect. 

It was a good thing they didn’t plan any specific dance routine because this was going to be their debut song. Just as he thought that he spotting the Hogwarts carriages and specifically two certain Marauders hanging out of the windows of the carriage. 

“Hey Wolfy!” Cheered James as he let go of his grip on the edge of the carriage to lean further out and wave at Wolfram. “Woah!” and then he almost fell out of the window. Sirius who was waving on the other side, but hadn’t let go with both hands looked back into the carriage and started laughing. Which in turn caused  _ him _ to almost fall out of the carriage. 

Wolfram couldn’t help but laugh at their antics, especially James who hadn’t learned his lesson apparently and decided to open the door and hang from that. You know just to make sure Wolfram saw him.

“You’ll never guess who's in the carriage with us!” he called.

Wolfram decided to humor him, he could vaguely sense the part of Draco still in him rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor and muttering “Dumb Gryffindorks.” He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled out, “Who!” 

James went to do the same thing, then realized he might actually fall out if he did that, so instead he reached into the carriage and pulled out a very startled Severus Snape out the door with him. Severus looked so terrified and Wolfram could see his mouth moving so he was probably cursing James to his grave. Wolfram couldn’t help it, he busted out laughing. He fell to the ground and started hitting the dirt with his hands trying to breathe. 

Severus was going to kill James and it would be completely deserved, but Merlin was his face as he clutched onto the Gryffindor trying to get back into the carriage, but also trying not to fall out of it, was hilarious. 

That was how they found Wolfram when their carriage stopped to let them out, and then traveled back. He was still laughing curled up into a ball and clutching at grass. He finally managed to stop once Lily arrived looking very off put. That almost got him started again except he knew he had a message to pass on. 

He turned to lay on his back staring at the group that was looking down at him with varying looks. James looked proud of himself and he was wearing a very smug grin, Wolfram ignored the voice inside his head that said it was adorable. Remus looked amused, so did Sirius actually. Peter was just smiling happily at everyone. Lily looked smug like she knew something that no one else did and Severus just looked annoyed. 

“I have a song, boys,” Wolfram smiled up at his friends and watched the emotions switch to excitement. The Marauders all cheered while the two onlookers looked confused. Wolfram sat up and grinned at Severus and Lily, “You’ll see.”

One addition to the Great Hall that was added over the summer and it was a stage. The rising that the Head table sat on has been extended and a curtain was hung up behind the table. The table itself was currently split in half with one half of the teachers sitting on the right of the curtain opening and the other half sitting on the left. It was a bit uneven since normally Dumbledore would sit in the middle, but there wasn’t anything they could do about that other than have Dumbledore float over the stage or sit under it. 

Wolfram did have another idea that he would have to ask Hogwarts about later. The Marauders were currently being the sweet normal students they were, sitting at the Gryffindor table and waiting for the sorting to be over. During the sorting they would make eye contact with each other and share excited grins which resulted in Alice and Frank giving them weird stares. It was like they were expecting to die or something, they had the Marauder’s pass, wasn’t that enough?

When the sorting came to an end and Dumbledore stood to give his opening speech the entire hall fell into silence and the Marauders stood up. 

“Normally, I would give a speech about how progressive this year of Hogwarts should be with the gift of our new students. However, I have another treat for everyone. A group of students,” he gave a nod to the group as they made their way to the stage, all of them nodded back at the headmaster as they ducked behind the curtains. “Have a surprise for everyone, and I personally think you will all enjoy it.” Albus took his seat beside Minevra and ignored her questioning look. 

“Okay, so Hogwarts agreed to link the song and the lyrics from me to you, while playing the beat to all of the students since we didn’t have time for you three to memorize it.” Wolfram was doing stretches on the floor as he relayed what his mom was saying to his friends. 

“Got it, What would we do without you Wolf?” grinned James. When Wolfram stood up he moved to grab his shoulder. The two shared a knowing smile, they had talked about this before when the two were staying up later than the other three talking about where the Marauders would go moving forward. 

_ With a sign James threw himself down onto the bed next to Wolfram and rolled over so he was staring straight into the blond’s smiling face. It was a softer smile, one that he only gave Severus when he was doing something that reminded him of his old Severus and he felt nostalgic, now it was given to James when he was doing something dramatic.  _

_ “This is so much planning and work, seriously what would we do without you Wolfy.” Wolfram had gotten used to being called Wolfy or any other version of Wolf because of his name, it helped Remus get used to the term - it did not go unnoticed how he would flinch at the mention of the W word - so as long as it was helping he would enjoy it.  _

_ “Oh I’m sure you four would get by without me.” Wolfram smiled endearingly down at the other boy. He knew that the Marauders would have done well without him until the death of James Potter, because relatively they  _ had _ but he liked being there with them all the same. _

_ “Don’t say that!” James scowled, leaning up and then he was right in Wolfram’s face. Wolfram flitched back a bit at the closeness but otherwise did not move. “You are the whole reason we even get to do the amount of stuff we can. Sure we would probably play pranks on people that was decided the night we got here, but we wouldn’t have given people animal features our first year, or caused bubbles to trap students in them for a day which resulted in what Peter called Bumper car bubbles, and we certainly wouldn’t be making a performance our third year. You are the cause of all of that, don’t sell yourself short.” James had been getting more passionate as he spoke, but that kind of fell off at the last sentence, he sounded more sad then. It was like it hurt him for Wolfram to even think something negatively about himself.  _

_ “Okay, I believe you. You four would be drowning in detention and homework and unusable ideas without me. I am great!” and Wolfram couldnt stand for James to look so sad so he relented.  _

_ “Damn straight!” James cheered as he tackled Wolfram to the bed resulting in them ending up in a tickle war which woke up Sirius, who threw a pillow that missed them and hit Peter somehow. This started a pillow war, which they did as quietly as they could so they wouldn't wake up Moony, he had a long night tomorrow after all.  _

  
  


“Okay, it’s time to rock their world!” Sirius cheered, throwing the duo out of their mutual memory session. Remus and Peter threw a blushing James knowing look while Wolfram jumped onto Sirius’ back cheering with him. 

“Ready boys?” Wolfram cheered, throwing an arm up from Sirius’ back, the rest of the Marauders all grinned in agreement. 

Wolfram slid off Sirius’ back and reached down to touch the floor of Hogwarts, with this he allowed the connection from him to Hogwarts, the rest of the Marauders did the same so that they were all linked. With a nod to the rest Draco asked Hogwarts to start the song. 

They all began to sing at the same time that the music started. Clapping their hands together with the beat and moving from behind the curtains in unison 

“Tonight we are victorious, Champagne pouring over us, All my friends were glorious, Tonight we are victorious.” Then Wolfram took over since he had the strongest vocal cords for the next part, Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious Oh-oh-oh-oh” 

Then Peter took over, “Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine. Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king”

Remus started moving to the opposite edge of the stage as Peter leaving Sirius, Wolfram and James together spread out in the middle. “It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not. I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights.” 

It was then that Sirius took over. “My touch is black and poisonous.”

Then James, “And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss. I know you need it, do you feel it? Drink the water, drink the wine.”

Then in unison as they all moved to the edge of the stage. “Oh we gotta turn up the crazy. Livin' like a washed up celebrity. Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July. Until we feel alright. Until we feel alright.”

Wolfram jumped off the stage and moved up the center aisle for his next part. “I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve. I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep.”

Then Sirius jumped down to join him. “Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red. Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them.”

Remus jumped down between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw moving up the aisle to meet Sirius and Wolfram at the doors. “My touch is black and poisonous.”

Peter followed jumping down to walk up the aisle between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, “And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss. I know you need it, do you feel it?”

Then James as he ran up the center. “Drink the water, drink the wine”

Then finally back in unison as they bounced and free danced in front of the Great Hall doors. “Oh we gotta turn up the crazy. Livin' like a washed up celebrity. Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July. Tonight we are victorious. Champagne pouring over us. All my friends were glorious. Tonight we are victorious. Tonight we are victorious. Champagne pouring over us. All my friends were glorious. Tonight we are victorious. Oh we gotta turn up the crazy. Livin' like a washed up celebrity. Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July. Until we feel alright. Until we feel alright. Tonight we are victorious. Champagne pouring over us. All my friends were glorious. Tonight we are victorious!” 

With the final lyric out all of the Marauders stopped and stood still. They were all sweating and out of breath a bit, all of the jumping having tired them out, but overall they felt really good. They felt better when they saw how everyone's jaws had dropped to the floor seeing their performance. They hadn’t paid a lot of attention to the crowd as they were singing, but this,  _ this _ was a great feeling. Surprising people with something they worked so hard for, yeah they could get used to this. 

Wolfram gave a glance over every table to make sure they were all either surprised or that they at least enjoyed it somewhat. His eyes caught a small Slytherin sitting at the edge of the table closest to the doors, right next to Severus and Lily - who wanted to sit at Slytherin in order to pretend that she did not know the Marauders should something go wrong. This happened to be just the place where Wolfram told Severus to sit Regulus. 

There the kid was, he almost looked exactly like Sirius had when he was a first year, but he had a purer look to him, he was almost too innocent to be Sirius’ brother. A quick nudge to both James and Sirius on opposite sides of him and then a nod to the tiny first year snake had them in turn getting Remus’ and Peter’s attention. They all shared a look before in perfect unison screaming at the top of their lungs. 

**“WELCOME TO HOGWARTS, REGULUS!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have taken so long to post. At first I was having trouble picking a song from that year for them so sing, and then I was like fuck it my story I can fuck with time and space if I want to. The song for those who do not know is Panic at the Disco's Victorious. 
> 
> I also took a while to update because normally I write ahead, and then post that but I had to stop for a bit do to something in my family happening and for a while I wasn't inspired to start again, but I kind of forced myself too because I'm currently at home with nothing to do. Nothing too bad happened, it was just something that scared me for a bit. I'm okay, everyone in my family is okay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. I didn't word count it so I'm not sure if it is long or relatively normal for the rest of my posts, but I do hope you enjoyed the debut. 
> 
> Ciao~


	13. After The Fact, a Group is Born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby. College can't hold me down for long! I plan on posting another chapter today for Time Stands Still and Another one for I know you from a dream!

It was now Wolframs seventh year of Hogwarts, and it practically passed by in the blink of an eye. So much had changed for him over the years, and for the most part all of it was great. There were some difficulties, but with the help of his friends, and a good smack in the face from Lily a time or two - James was also subjugated to this treatment - he was able to pull through each time. It does seem cliche so say that Friendship conquers all, but in this case it does.

Currently the group was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the solo performance for a certain blond. Normally they would wait till after the sorting for a performance, but since it was their seventh year the group was allowed to do one before the sorting as a treat for the nervous first years. Wolfram decided to go on as a solo act for this one which is something that rarely happened. After the first performance they ever did together, the Marauders rarely did solo performances. It was mostly a group one, or a duet, but it was rare for a performance to go on without someone else. 

They all figured that this was supposed to be something important, but only James knew that it was a tribute for his past and for his future. The candles of the Great Hall dimmed and everyone quieted down. Wolfy appeared on the stool sitting with the sorting hat on head. 

I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Wolfy stood up and sat the Sorting Hat back on the : Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

With a hand thrown up the Great Hall was washed in memories of Wolfram from the age of 11 to the age of 17. Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Wolfy spun down the center aisle.   
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten. A wink was thrown towards the Gryffindor table that almost immediately erupted in wolf-whistles.   
Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

The Marauders and Frank, Alice, and Lily stood up from the Gryffindor table to cheer this line. Severus, Regulus, and Vanessa did as well from the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table. Feel the rain on your skin.

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

The group all merged into one chanting and coming to meet up with Wolfy in front of the entire Great Hall waving at awed First years:  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Like it was practiced, which it was not - no one in the group knew that Wolfy was going to perform this song - they all danced together in sync as memories of their friendships floated towards the other students.   
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin, and suddenly it was raining in the Great Hall. Uniforms were getting soaked as they ran out and jumped onto tables dancing half haphazardly with each other.   
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
Oh, yeah, yeah, Wolfy sent a wink towards the First years, laughing when they all beamed at her, no longer nervous about the sorting. 

It was now the next day after the spectacular performance at the Sorting Ceremony. Wolfy was laughing at something Sirius had said in defence for something stupid he did in their dorm room, walking backwards and trying to reenact the performance he had given the Marauders last night for the people who were not sorting into Gryffindors. 

No one saw it coming, not really. One moment the laughing blond that had united them as a friend group was standing there making jokes with them like always and then a portal opened up behind said blond and swallowed Wolfy whole, before collapsing into a floating Crystal about the size of one of Hogwarts windows. 

James reacted first, closing the distance between himself and the crystal banging on it, and yelling incoherently. The rest of the group upon seeing James’ reaction tried to pry him away from the crystal, well some of them did Severus and Lily were also banding on the crystal trying to see if breaking it would bring back their Gryffindor friend. Sirius was pulling at James from behind, while Remus moved around in front trying to placate the Gryffindor, while Peter stood with Frank and pulled Severus away from the Crystal. Lily was easily pried off, but Alice and Vanessa stood with her trying to consol their friend who was just staring at the crystal now in horror. 

A sharp cry of a Phoenix sounded behind the group, and they all stopped what they were doing and turned to see Ace flying towards them with Dumbledore and Fawkes following not far behind. Ace flew up to the Crystal and started pecking at it, when Fawkes reached the group it began to do the same. 

“What happened? Ace just started acting up and Fawkes followed.” Dumbledore looked worried, and the look only increased when he gazed at the group, taking in each child in and not seeing his. Everyone avoided his eyes, not having the heart to tell the man that the kid he raised from an infant was eaten by a fucking crystal. 

“That Crystal took Wolfy.” James growled out from where he was still being held back by Sirius. His eyes flashed red once and that was enough for Sirius to drop him and for the rest of the group to take a few steps back. They didn’t know how to handle an angry James without Wolfram to calm him down, this was new, and it was terrifying. 

Ace let out another cry and then everyone's attention was on the crystal that was now showing Wolfram sitting on the ground, staring at horror at the group of people standing in front of him. Vanessa let out a gasp when she noticed the difference about him. Wolfram was wearing a Slytherin uniform, and he was staring at a young man who looked like James, but had Lily’s eyes.


	14. Not in Kansas Anymore

The first word that he heard upon waking up was one that he hadn’t heard in about 17 years. “Malfoy?” and then suddenly he was back to being Draco Malfoy. He opened his eyes in the bright green ones of Harry Potter’s and it was as if his entire life as Wolfram Dumbledore was a dream, it was all a demented dream caused by Draco losing his mind at the fact that he would have too spend the rest of his life as a Death Eater in the eyes of the public. 

Snapping of fingers drew him out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped to Ronald Weasley’s just now realizing that he was being asked questions. No matter how hard he tried he still couldn’t hear what they were saying. He watched their mouths move, and he heard sound come out - so his hearing was still intact - but none of the words registered in his mind. 

It was when someone mentioned the word Crystal, that he broke out of his thoughts. Turning to look behind him he saw a giant crystal floating just behind him. Without a second thought he reached towards the crystal, hoping that it would at least kill him if it didn’t bring him back. It didn’t matter if all of it was a coma, or if he had gone crazy and imagined it. He wanted it back, he wanted his friends back. He wanted James back, he would do anything just to go back to that, to be happy again. 

When his hand touched the surface of the crystal it shimmered once before showing him just what he had been calling for. His dad and his friends standing in a semi-circle staring back at him. He would have thought that it was the mirror of Erised, except he didn’t see himself in the scene, and they weren’t happy. No, they all have mixed expressions of sadness, and fear, but James. James looked angry and Draco wanted nothing more than to crawl through that stupid crystal and make his frown go away. 

“Mr. Malfoy.” It was McGonagall. She was trying to get his attention, but he didn’t turn away from the crystal. He watched as James walked closer to whatever it was that they were seeing on their side and place his hand on the surface. He could almost pretend that he could feel the lion’s hand touch his. James looked more determined now, but all the same he leaned in and Draco mirrored his movements, putting his forehead on the surface of the crystal, he felt a tear slide down his cheek as he finally drifted into insanity because he could have sworn that he heard James say “I’ll get you back.”

Sometime later when they dragged him away from the crystal and the Slytherins failed to get anything out of their suddenly mute missing classmate, Draco would reach his hand out towards the wall of Hogwarts as his Slytherin – because he was a Slytherin again, he was a Slytherin here – watched and he would try to talk to his mother, but she would not respond. There was not even a sense that she knew him. He would cry himself to sleep that night thinking about no longer being the child of Hogwarts. 

________________________________________

Harry Potters POV  
Harry didn’t know what to make of Malfoy, he had appeared out of the blue being spit out in the middle of the Great Hall by a crystal, but he hadn’t said anything. He looked at everyone, but Harry didn’t think he registered that any of them were there. Then he suddenly turns around and does this weird sappy moment with the crystal that appeared with him and starts crying. No one could get anything out of him, even Headmistress McGonagall gave up and figured that whatever happened to him must have been traumatic for him to be like that. She ended up giving him to the Slytherin 8th years that came back and that was that. 

Harry laid in bed trying to figure out what had happened to Malfoy. Almost immediately after the war he had disappeared, and no one could find him. Any searching spells came up with nothing, not even a trace of Malfoy was left after the war. It was like he never existed. Harry had thought that Malfoy had just run away like a coward, but after seeing Parkinson break into tears at the mere mention of Malfoy being missing, he began to think something else. Something along the lines of ‘Maybe something bad had happened to him.’

“Give it up, Mate. You’re not going to find your answers in your curtains.” Harry looked up from where he was staring blankly at the curtains of his head to Ron, who smirked down at the boy. “You have all day tomorrow to interrogate Malfoy, and find out where the git has been, so you might want to let up on the stare I don’t think the curtains are going to spill.”

“It’s just, Ron.” Harry groaned turning over and burying his face into his pillow for a bit before continuing, “he wasn’t responsive to anything, anything¸ but when someone mentioned the crystal that’s when we get a response. I want to know what happened to him, I want to know why,” Harry trailed off.

“Why what, mate. Why the git decided to show himself after all those months? Why the ferret even bothered coming back?” Ron was in his bed now, turning over and preparing for sleep. 

“Why when he looked at me, he looked so scared.”

“It’s probably cause he figured he would have to answer for his crimes, can’t run from the law forever.” Ron yawned, and with that the conversation was over. Ron always had a knack for falling asleep anywhere anytime, and Harry had gotten used to conversations ending early because the other boy fell asleep, still he did marvel at the rate that the Ginger fell asleep every day. 

“Night, Ron.” Harry shut his curtains and spelled a silencing charm over them so that he wouldn’t wake anyone up by screaming. It had become a habit since 8th year started, silencing his bed so that when the nightmares hit, it wouldn’t disturb anyone else but Harry. 

Harry laid in bed staring at the canopy over his bed, thinking about the look of pure fear that crossed over Draco Malfoy’s face when he looked into Harry’s. That wasn’t the look of someone who had been caught. No, it was the look of someone who just had everything taken away from them.


	15. When All is Lost Sometimes You Only Have Memories.

Life became routine almost once he got his bearings back and realized what had actually happened. The good news was that the Crystal didn’t disappear, and it had in fact been relocated to the same corridor that apparently used to house the mirror of Erised. For the time being he had to admit that in the very least none of what he lived through was a dream, simply because of the rumors that went around – and the lack of Dumbledore’s Phoenix who had not been seen since the final battle apparently – that had been weird to ask the Headmistress about. Draco had been approached by multiple students, most of which Slytherins, all of which asking if he had re-located somewhere else, meaning that he had disappeared for some time and no one had been able to find him. 

It was weird being around Harry Potter now, since he personally knew his father and his mother, at least in their younger years – and they weren’t technically his parents since they weren’t dating, or even romantically involved in the slightest. It was also weird seeing Neville Longbottom. He had been walking around the Green Houses around class time – Draco wasn’t enrolled he was just being kept here because they had no idea what separating him long term from the crystal would do: they also did not know what to do with him in general, he was proclaimed dead a year ago. Draco had passed by and seen Neville and almost called him Frank out of reflex, he caught himself before he said anything however, and jumped behind a tree in order to hide from the boy. He had taken to avoiding both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom since. 

It was generally hard being around any of the Professors, McGonagall the most because he was so used to teasing her and calling her Minnie, but he wasn’t raised around her here, he couldn’t call her that here. In all honesty Draco had come to realize that his original timeline kind of sucked, and not just for him. It sucked for everyone simply because everyone was just a pawn caught up in the chess match that was between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Wasn’t that just a kicker, simply because Albus was left to his devices for too long with only himself and his fucking ego he turned into a manipulative douche bag. Draco had to thing about the Dumbledore of this universe, and the one that raised him. Put side by side they were completely different. His Dumbledore actually liked more than the Gryffindor house for starters. Maybe Albus should have had a child here too.   
________________________________________  
Draco was walking around the Hallways just humming to himself. He did that sometimes when he just wanted to feel sorry for himself for a while. He lost his connection to Hogwarts so he couldn’t perform here – not that he would want to for this crowd specifically – so all music that he wanted had to be hummed or sung by himself. This particular song reminded him of how he came to be in the other universe. Time travel was funny that way, just by him being sent back he diverged into another universe created specifically for him and his new reality. It really suited him. 

“What are you humming bout, Malfoy?” Draco sighed and felt a little part of him just die at being called Malfoy again, but there wasn’t really anything else they could call him, he had been Malfoy to this particular group his whole life, but he still felt defeat when he turned around and came face to face with the Golden trio and co. It seemed like this universe – contrary to his home universe – hated him because not only did he have to see Harry Potter, but also Neville Longbottom. So yeah, you know, fuck Draco. 

“Oh, nothing Weasley, just trying to keep busy.” Draco replied with a sigh, he didn’t want to do this, he just didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be in his Gryffindor common room under a blanket with Remus and drinking Hot Chocolate with Lily as they planned on how to sneak Severus into the common room. McGonagall had come up with a way to punish them recently by getting a rule made that disallowed other houses from going into each other’s common rooms. Albus agreed mostly because he knew it would not stop Wolfram and he just wanted to watch the world burn apparently. 

“Right Malfoy, you know this is the third floor corridor, it’s banned for students.” Granger piped in and Draco flinched. Yeah he specifically did not want to be anywhere near her, and just hearing her voice set off needles in his head. He had to get as far away from her as possible, but he couldn’t really do that and not cause suspicion, and he was screwed. For a moment he allowed himself to imagine if Lily was here. Yeah she would punch Granger in the face. It would be great. That one image gave him the bravery to look at her though, so it was something. 

“Yeah, but I’m not a student, and my crystals up here remember? I’m allowed to check on it.” And he was, McGonagall said that since Draco was the only one that could cause a reaction or even get close to the crystal, with it repelling nearly everyone else from it, he was allowed to check on it to make sure it wasn’t going to explode or anything. He was mostly using it to check up on his friends, who had taken to keeping their crystal with them at all times. It was nice just to see them. That was another reason Draco refused to think his second life was a dream, because he could actively see it again. 

Granger scoffed, but didn’t say anything else and for that Draco was grateful, it was about the only right thing she had done for him since sixth year, and even then it wouldn’t make up for what she did and tried to hide. He would never forgive her, but that didn’t mean he wanted to antagonize her, he could pick his battles. 

“Anyways, it’s been nice seeing you, but I must be going.” Draco tried to move past them, but boy hero moved to block his path.

“Malfoy, we just wanted to talk to you.” Draco had to snort at that, yeah it came off more as an interrogation than as a friendly chat, but maybe that was just him. He glanced over at Luna and Ginny who had just been standing off to the side watching so far, and then to Neville who looked anywhere other than Draco’s general direction. Yeah, definitely an interrogation. 

Draco sighed, they outnumbered him, so there wasn’t much he could do other than see what they wanted. “Okay, you wanted to talk, so talk.”

“Where were you really? You weren’t in England; you weren’t in France. Hell, I’m not even sure you were on this planet. So where the fuck were you for a year.” That through Draco through a loop. Harry Potter was actually the first person to ask him that and not assume that he was hiding somewhere. He was so close, but he just missed the mark. 

“Harry,” Potter jumped in surprise at hearing his first name out of Malfoy lips, but what startled him more was the peaceful smile that he gave him, along with the eyes of pure regret. “I was living in a paradise in my own way you could say.” And Harry actually believed him.


	16. The Ghosts In Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who told me to write it this way from reading it. I'll give you a hint his names rhymes with Games

It was hard not to walk around the school and not see something of the life that he had left behind. Sometimes he’ll hear things, like a wistful thought – it has so far mostly been James calling out to him, but after being fooled by his head one too many times he no longer turns for those voices. One good thing is that the Golden group has stopped following him around at least, so he will no longer be subjected to her. At the very least that is something to look forward to. 

The only good thing he could think about being stuck back in his original reality was that he could see Blaise, Pansy, and Theo again. They were a balm for his poor heart. They kept the other Slytherins away from him, and they took care of him when he wouldn’t. The other day, Pansy actually had to hand feed him while Blaise held him down because he just didn’t want to eat. He was thankful somewhat, he wished that they didn’t have to stoop that low to get him to eat, but sometimes he just didn’t want to get out of his bed. 

This is how it was for a bit, Pansy and the rest dragging Draco through the world of the living with pure grit. It continued until the crystal showed back up in the Great Hall. 

Draco had reluctantly decided to accompany the others to breakfast, mostly because he didn’t trust himself to be alone – its funny how being back in his old reality brought him back to his depression – but also because he felt like he should try to be a good friend, just for this day. When they walked into the Great Hall he realized that they had arrived early. Only the teachers were there so far, which was great because it meant that they could grab something and go, the house-elves were after all very accommodating. Right as they arrived food started appearing on the Slytherin table. 

Then the room erupted in a bright light. The doors behind them slammed shut, and Draco had a guess that they weren’t going to open back up, so basically, they were trapped. With only professors, which wasn’t so bad. When the light dimmed and everyone could see again, the first thing Draco noticed was that the crystal was in the center of the Great Hall. It hadn’t moved before, which was what made this event all the more strange. 

“What?” Draco whispered as he took a step towards the crystal. 

“Draco, don’t.” Pansy hissed. She had moved in front of him to block him from the crystal, but Draco had dodged around her. 

“It’s not going to hurt me anymore than it already fucking has.” Draco growled. He laid his hand on the crystal and it once again showed him the image of his friends. He couldn’t stop the smile that came over his face, he knew that it made him look crazy. No one else had been able to see what he had when he looked into the crystal, and he didn’t bother explaining to anyone what he did see. 

“See, it was totally fine.” Draco turned back to his friends. They all gave him unamused looks but he only grinned back at them. They were worried for nothing, the crystal couldn’t do anything other than show him the world that had literally become his safe haven, so yeah fuck the crystal. They started making their way to the Slytherin table when he heard it. The cry of a phoenix, and his heart hurt just a bit. His phoenix was lost on the other side, poor Ace. Then the crystal exploded. 

The blast knocked everyone off their feet, everyone but Draco. No instead he felt a gust of magic sweep him up from his feet and suddenly he was back in his fifth year in the other world and he simultaneously hated it but loved what he knew was coming. He was lowered back to his feet, and where the crystal once floated stood a glowing wave of magic. It could only be something described as a portal in all honesty. 

And then he stepped out of the portal and everything made sense again. He ignored the gasps from the teachers who were witnessing the whole thing, he ignored the questions from the Slytherins behind him, because he was finally whole again. He was Wolfram again, and he didn’t even bother trying to keep a sense of Malfoy decorum when he broke into a sprint at the other male. 

“JAMES!” he screaming as he jumped into the awaiting arms of the Gryffindor, he was greeted similarly. 

“Wolfram.” James whispered as he clutched the blond to him, he did not plan on letting go any time soon. They stayed clutched like that for a bit before a cough brought them back to reality. 

“Ahem, so how long do you think it’ll take them to realize that we all came too?” Wolfram felt a grin take over when he looked over James’ shoulder and into the silver grey eyes of Sirius Black.   
“I don’t know how long until you man up and give me a hug, mutt?” Wolfram grinned. James took a step back and Sirius took a step in and lifted the blond off the ground and into a spinning hug. A free laugh escaped him, and he felt like he hadn’t laughed in years. Sirius put him on the ground and it wasn’t even a split second before he was again engulfed, this time by Remus and Lily together. This continued until everyone had hugged Wolfram at least once, in James’ case he waited until everyone had their fill and then latched himself again onto the other male. 

“Mr. Malfoy.” McGonagall had at least waited for everything to calm down again before speaking and it was then that Draco noticed the scene they had just made. Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were standing grouped together by the door looking at him as if he was an imposter, and the teachers all had different looks of shocked, and dismay. 

“Oh, um yeah.” The issue with being Wolfram again was that the Malfoy eloquences left him. Well, that sucked. This world didn’t know how to handle Wolfram Dumbledore. “So this,” he gestured to the group of students beside him. Sirius being ever so helpful waved to the woman. She looked ready to faint right then and there. “These are my friends, they’re essentially where I had been while no one could find me. I was in another reality, living with them.” Ge trailed off kind of awkwardly nudging the ground with his foot. 

“And here ladies and gentlemen we have Wolfram Atlas himself failing at simple conversations with normal people,” Remus broke him pulling a spoon out of no where and using it like a microphone to loudly announce to the room. “it is truly something else.” He whispered into it. 

“Hey,” Wolfram exclaimed pulling himself away from James, which caused the other male to whine. “I can talk to you guys just fine.” 

“Yeah,” Severus broke in slinging an arm around Wolfram’s shoulder. “but we’re not normal.” 

“Yeah I know, unfortunately I know.” Wolfram sighed. The others just laughed. 

“Awe, you know we’re the best of you, we can do no wrong Wolfram.” Sirius grinned throwing an arm over the other non-occupied shoulder. 

“Oh yeah, so you didn’t do anything wrong when I had to pull you’re sorry ass out of jail, huh?” Sirius had the nerve to grin, he also had the nerve to evade all the swipes towards his head Wolfram was throwing.

“Mr. Malfoy.” McGonagall called again, this time fed up and annoyed. Wolfram stopped attacking Sirius and Sirius the coward ducked behind James. “I would like an explanation, properly.”

“Fine, you want one here’s the explanation. I died here and woke up in a different reality. In the time line that would more appropriately line up with the Marauders. So I grew up with the same people who would grow up legends of the first war, but you know that was boring.” Wolfram grinned. 

“Yeah, who wants to be a hero.” James continued hooking an arm around Wolfram’s waist. 

“When you can just punch old Voldemort out of existence in your fifth year because you’re tired of his bs.” Trailed on Sirius. 

“And do whatever the fuck you want with your life for the next few years.” Added Remus. 

“Fixing the timeline in a way that wasn’t broken but wasn’t right either.” Peter mentioned scratching awkwardly at his arm. It didn’t skip Wolfram’s attention the number of glares on Peter. 

“Making new friends.” Continued Vanessa moving to give Peter a hug. 

“Fixing what would have been lost because of something stupid.” Added Severus. 

“Getting rid of stupid school prejudices. And stopping a mistake that would have caused lives.” Lily hooked her arm around Severus’ waist similarly to how James was. 

“Saving Lives in the Process and fixing broken homes before they break.” Regulus smiled sadly as he snuck in between Remus and Sirius, both of which giving him a big hug.

“Saving the sanity of others.” Alice smirked, standing proudly like she always had because she’s a beast. 

“And giving so many people a chance at a happily ever after.” Finished Frank. 

“That’s not important thought.” Wolfram smirked up at the Headmistress. “What’s important is how the fuck are we going to explain you fucks?” He turned to look at the others. “You’re all supposed to be dead or in a hospital as adults.”

“Ew, aging.” Lily cried out as Severus shivered in disgust. 

“You,” Wolfram clarified smacking Lily on the head, “are one of the dead ones.” 

“I believe the arrival of our guests is something that can be explained, Mr. Malfoy. You’re association with them however will be harder.” Professor Sprout said. She didn’t say it kindly like he knew she spoke to every other house. It was like she blamed him for dying and being reborn. 

“No, we can explain that too, I’m not Draco there, my name is Wolfram. I actually think we might have a bigger issue.”

“What would that be, Mr. Malfoy.” The Headmistress had to be doing that on purpose. He had just told here his name is Wolfram, but maybe he didn’t clarify. 

“Headmistress McGonagall you may call me by my name if you deem it appropriate. My name is Wolfram Draco Atlas Dumbledore, but I don’t really like the Draco bit, but what can you do when you’re dad reads a letter from a basket and keeps the name.” he didn’t miss the flinch from many people in the room upon hearing his last name. “The issue is how are we going to explain to the chosen one that there is no way his parents are ever getting together.”

“And why would that be.” Professor Flitwick asked. Wolfram was getting tired of the questions at the point, but he decided to answer. 

“Because Lily is with Severus.” He motioned to the couple to the right of him that decided to hang off each other just to show their love. Giving a wave to the teachers. “Also, I’m dating James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said I was going to stretch him being Draco for a bit, and I was. But James got impatient. You can probably tell though, right.


	17. This is a Giant Burning Mistake, but James Brought Gasoline Anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before I post the one with the song that literally starting this story for me. I was listening to it when the idea hit me. I listen to that song on repeat and imagine the same scenario for it every time.

“I really don’t see the problem here.” James smirked as he watched Wolfram pace the Great Hall. On the plus side the doors haven’t opened yet, so there was a good chance that they could still somehow sneak the others out and come up with a plan, a plot, a good reason for them to be here. 

“What do you not see that could be a problem?” Wolfram turned to James, and just gave him an ‘Are you stupid?’ look. James returned the look. 

“I mean you need to explain why we’re here right. You look like you’re coming up with a convoluted scheme that involves one of us jumping from a window.” Wolfram blushed, he may or may not have planned for Remus to fall out of the sky in front of everyone. “We just have to do what we always do.”

Wolfram paused and checked. His connection to Hogwarts had transferred over when the others had. He felt her confusion, but her acknowledgement of him as her child none the less. That could work, but could he really do a show for the people who saw him as a Death-Eater. 

“What would that be?” Pansy snarked. Wolfram had almost forgotten that she was there, in his panic at realizing that he had to either explain multiple people who should be dead and not teenagers, he had forgotten his friends. 

“We perform.” Severus answered, looking them over with mild amusement. They all seemed hesitant to even look at Severus and the others, much less speak to them. 

“Perform?” Blaise asked, and that sparked something into Wolfram.

“Of course, perform, we do what ever the fuck we want.” Sirius exclaimed. The universe hoppers cheered. 

“You know that gives me an idea.” Wolfram smirked. “I mean if I can get the rest of our class in on it, then I might be able to give two certain orphans a performance of a lifetime.” James immediately caught on a the two shared a smirk. 

“We could do that,” he agreed.   
“They’re doing it again.” Lily stage whispered to Severus. The Slytherins from Draco’s universe kept glancing between the two confused. Severus saw this and brought it upon himself to explain the delicacies that was the relationship between James and Wolfram to the helpless children. 

“They can read each other’s mind practically. It’s like when Wolfram gets an idea, James knows what he’s thinking and almost immediately agrees. Mostly because it’s going to be awesome and involve a teacher chasing us down. Wolfram does the same with him. You can see what we have to deal with.” He sighed tiredly as if it took all of his effort to put up with the leaders of the Marauders. 

“You sir, are cruel.” Wolfram pouted. 

“But not wrong.” He replied. Wolfram shrugged, because he was right. Severus might be a part of the group, and even if he was crucial to some of their pranks, he still had to put up with a lot from them.

“What is going on here.” Came a soft voice that also sounded so pained. Wolfram froze for a second, his heart dropping. He had forgotten that the portraits could come into the Great Hall now. Two of the headmaster portraits hanging above the head table. He steeled himself and turned to come face to face with the portrait of Severus Snape. 

Wolfram opened his mouth and then closed it again. He was honestly lost for words, what was he supposed to say. Severus glanced around the room looking at the stunned faces of the group. His eyes lingered on Lily for a moment and then shifted to the person whose hand she was currently holding. His eyebrows raised when he saw what looked to be a younger version of himself instead of James Potter. 

“Wow, Sev you look hot at 30.” James whistled which seemed to break everyone else out of the trance that the formed Headmaster’s arrival brough on. Wolfram whipped his head back to James and gave him a look that clearly said ‘Idiot, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ “What?” James, shrugged and Wolfram face palmed. 

“Oh Merlin he’s an idiot.” He groaned. 

“Come on Wolf, this is great!” James grinned as he threw an arm over Wolfram’s shoulder.   
“How is this great?” Peter hissed at James. 

“Well, now we can show everyone what we meant when we said we perform, and the perfect person to do a show for is right there.” James gestured to Severus’ portrait. “He won’t lie, and if he hates it he’ll say it. Though, he might love it anyways since Draco was his Godson.”

“You’re really going to make me do this?” Wolfram glanced up from where he had buried his face in his hands, into the brown eyes of James Potter. 

“Not making you do anything. I’m just saying. This is your chance to show them that you are a completely different person from your old life.” He was right, of course he was right, but Wolfram could help but feel hesitant. He still didn’t know whether or not he could preform for this specific group of people. In the other world it was easy, he was born with a clean slate. No one expected him to be evil or to do anything that everyone had here. Though it would be easier with the rest of the Marauders here. 

“I saw the sun begin to dim. And felt that winter wind blow cold.” Wolfram sung softly. This was the only song that he felt could work in this situation, and it helped that it started off softly.” James smiled reassuringly and backed off, the rest of the group following suit and moving the Slytherins out of the way in the process. Wolfram took a deep breath. “A man learns who is there for him, When the Glitter fades and the walls won’t hold.” He looked up at Severus again and gave him a shaky smile. 

“Cause from then, rubble. What remains, can only be what’s true. If all was lost There’s more I gained ‘cause it led me back,” he looked over his shoulder at the other Severus the one who became like a brother to him. “To you.” He turned his gaze to the teachers who were still standing there, very so much confused. 

“From now on, These eyes will not be blinded by the lights. From now on, What’s waited till tomorrow starts tonight. Tonight, let this promise in me start like an anthem in my heart. From now on, From now on.” He raised his hand and snapped. Instantly Ace appeared, with a sharp cry, his connection to Hogwarts starting the music with the appearance of the phoenix. With a smirk he ran up to the platform that the Head table stood on. 

He pushed his hair back in a remembrance of how he used to slick back his hair. He walked from one end of the platform to the other, with the poise and grace of what you would expect a Malfoy to have. “I drank champagne with kings and queens. The politicians praised my name” When he got to the end, he shook his hair out. “But those are someone else's dreams. The pitfalls of the man I became.

“For years and years  
I chased their cheers,” a projection of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa appeared then faded, and Wolfram turned and jumped from the raised platform onto the Slytherin table, and a tray that had appeared. He used the tray to ‘surf’ down the table. “The crazy speed of always needing more.” He jumped off the table to circle around to face everyone again. But when I stop and see you here. I remember who all this was for.” He threw his arms out on either side of him, and then dropped them moving to dance with a member of the Marauders for the chorus, switching off to the next ever so often. 

“And from now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights  
From now on  
What's waited 'til tomorrow starts tonight  
It starts tonight  
And let this promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart  
From now on  
From now on  
From now on” 

The rest of his group joined in then. And we will come back home  
“And we will come back home  
Home, again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!” James ran up to the head table with Regulus following him the two asked the Headmistress to make blank Hogwarts Uniforms, she complied, confused. The two began to quickly color, and then throw them into the crowd of dancing and spinning teenagers.   
“And we will come back home.  
And we will come back home (Yes)  
Home, again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!” Wolfram looked up as James threw up a uniform watching as it changed to a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor, and ran to grab it quickly putting it on and ignoring the gasps.  
“From now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights!  
From now on!  
What's waited 'til tomorrow starts tonight!  
It starts tonight!  
Let these promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart  
From now on  
From now on  
From now on” The group moved into a group hug singing the last few versus softly.  
“And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home, again!” 

From there Alice and Frank took over singing the final bit.  
“From now on  
From now on  
Home, again! (Oooo uuuu)  
From now on  
From now on  
Home, again!”  
The song was finished and the room was quiet.


	18. This Is Me; This is What I Chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're getting an update for this chapter I'm just now seeing that there was an issue when i copied it over and I'm trying to fix the paragraphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So longer chapter, I wanted to stretch it out as long as I could. Hope you enjoy!

Wolfram held his beath as he gave a glance, around the room. There were many different reactions, although he wouldn’t say any of them were bad per say, it was mostly confused. He opened his mouth but was cut off when a loud banging sounded from the doors of the Great Hall. The kids were trying to get in.

“Headmistress, the doors are locked we can’t get in. Are you okay?” Came the voice of the boy with the savior complex himself.

“Fuck it’s Potter.” Wolfram hissed. He turned to the group. James was giving him a very smug smirk, but Wolfram didn’t have time to humor him. “Quick, You lot.” He made a vague hand gesture and a portal formed behind them, Ace flying circles over it. “Go get the class, tell them this is the only chance they will every get for a ‘Friend Pass’ on a single Prank of our choosing.” That caused the rest of the group to smirk, and Wolfram felt like face palming. “Just, fucking, do it.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Sirius saluted him before jumping into the portal, Remus and Peter following after giving him a smile as they went. He did facepalm at that. Fucking Sirius. Lily laughed before she too went with Alice and Frank walking with her. Vanessa only sighed and went too. Regulus, Severus, and James all hesitated. They didn’t want to go.

“What?” The three of them shared a look before looking back at Wolfram. “I’ll be fine guys, you can’t be seen. Not yet, least of all you.” He pointed at James. This made the boy flinch, but he still looked hesitant to leave. “Seriously, I’ll be fine.” Wolfram smiled as he wrapped his arms around James’ neck. The other boy was only the slightest bit taller than he was, so he did have to duck down to kiss his boyfriend.

James gave him a small smile, he reached up to cup Wolfram’s face in his hand, gently brushing his thumb over his cheek. The other boy leaned into his touch nuzzling slightly, he didn’t want him to go as much as he didn’t want to leave, but they both knew this was something that they couldn’t really mess the presentation up on.

“I just don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone with _her_.” He hissed the name out with so much venom that you could almost imagine James was a snake.

“I don’t either, which is why I’m staying.” Severus cut in. He personally knew that the only way to get them out of their own world that they made when they were in lovey dovey mode was to personally step in and cut them off, otherwise they would forget you were in the room. A quick glance at the other occupants proved this to be true. The Severus portrait looked constipated.

“Me, too. I mean you can probably explain us away real quick. I mean we’re Slytherins, and if you were correct in how you described how they would react to us, then we’ll be fine.” Regulus added.

Despite them being two of the most passive of the Marauders, excluding Vanessa who sometimes refused to take part and would rather be pranked than prank her fellow Hufflepuffs – it was honestly really cute and Wolfram could see how Peter fell for her – although she didn’t bother stopping them or even attempting to, so maybe she was wicked as well. Anyways, despite them being two of the more passive ones, Severus and Regulus were also extremely overprotective and stubborn when it came to Wolfram. So he knew even if he shoved them through the portal they would bribe Ace until he let them back in. 

James smiled, seeing that the love of his life was going to be taken care of he gave Wolfram a small kiss on his forehead, before stepping away and into the portal. Ace gave Wolfram a small cry before following and the portal closed behind the bird.

“Right.” Wolfram sighed, with a wave of his hand his uniform changed into one of Slytherin, the Green taking over the red, and leaving him looking like Draco   
Malfoy once more. “I’ll explain later.” He said absentmindedly over his shoulder as he moved to open the Great Hall doors.

He came face to face with a James Potter copy with Lily Evans eyes, and he grinned.

“Hiya Potter, there’s been a bit of an incident.” Harry gave the other boy a confused look before glancing over his shoulder and taking in a younger Severus Snape, and someone who looked like Sirius, but was wearing Slytherin green robes. Wolfram watched in amusement as Harry Potter’s eyebrows went up, practically touching his hair line in shock.

“Yeah, that would be an incident.” Wolfram smirked and then threw open the doors to allow the rest of the students in the Hall a glance at their new guests.

He didn’t even bother saying anything, he only walked over to Severus and Regulus and dragged them over to the Slytherin table. Pansy and co, hesitating before accompanying the other three for breakfast.

Harry was confused, how could Malfoy get the other boys to talk to him so calmly? He then shrugged and figured it was a Slytherin thing.

* * *

After eating Wolfram latched onto Severus and Regulus’ arms and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table. The lions watched their approach, most of them with sneers on their faces, but others with confusion. Luna had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast, but upon seeing the Snakes approaching the Lions she decided she needed to be in on that actions and jumped up to see what was going on.

“Potter, Longbottom. How are you doing?” Wolfram asked.

The two boys glanced at each other confused before looking back at the blond, answering positively, but quietly.

“Good, good. So, I have a proposition for you.” Draco smirked leaning against the table. The 8th year Gryffindors had taken to eating at the end of the table, closest to the door. Wolfram didn’t know if it was a subconscious desire to protect the younger students, or Harry Potter’s need to get away from fans as fast as fucking possible, but it worked in his favor in that moment because then he didn’t have to walk past hissing Gryffindors and risk getting hexed. Or getting the kids maimed if Regulus had anything to do about it.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Granger huffed, and Wolfram felt both boys on either side of him stiffen. He had never gone into too much detail with either of them about what she had done to him, it was mostly James, but they knew of her description and they knew what she did, and that was all they needed to go into defense of Wolfram. Granger’s eye narrowed at the rigid posture the other Slytherins suddenly had when she spoke, and she flinched a bit when both of them turned the nastiest glare she had ever seen onto her.

“I was speaking to Potter, and Longbottom, Granger.” He turned back to the other boys. “There’s going to be a little project, think of it as a surprise for everyone here. It’s going to be later today, and I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

Potter looked intrigued which was good, you have to work off the boys need to know almost everything about Draco Malfoy, the stalker.

“What would that be?”

“I wanted to get as many people here, as would like the project. So, I need you two to contact and ask some people to come here for the show.” He took a breath. “I need you to contact your Godfather and his husband, I also need you to call over that house elf of yours, Kreacher. I think he would enjoy seeing Regulus again.” Harry was now looking at Regulus with a look of awe. He never thought he would be able to meet Sirius’ younger brother, and up until now he didn’t know who the other Slytherin had been, but now. Wow.

Regulus smirked at the attention he was getting and flicked his hair over his shoulder. He had been growing it out to look more like Sirius’ recently. “I also need for Longbottom to get his Grandmother to come, she might like it to be honest.” He continued, scratching at his head and trying to think of anyone he might be forgetting. When he couldn’t think of anyone else he shrugged. “You think you can do that?”

Potter nodded, yeah, he could do that. It wouldn’t be hard. Sirius and Remus had been meaning to come by and visit anyways. Kreacher would come running as soon as he heard the name Regulus.

“I don’t know if Gran, will come, but I can ask her to come by.” Neville smiled. Luna smiled down at the boy and moved to sit in his lap. There were no open seats, so Neville’s lap had become her new chair.

“Great!” Wolfram cheered. Severus and Regulus shared a look over his shoulder before looking at the blond very fondly. It confused the Lions who thought that they had only just met. They all thought it was weird for them to be charmed over the Snake so fast. Wolfram moved to leave dragging the other two behind him before he suddenly stopped. He spun around really quick. “Oh, and if you can get your aunt to come that would be great.” He spun back around and quickly left the Great Hall leaving a bunch of confused students in his wake.

“Why would my aunt enjoy anything that had to do with magic?” Harry asked Ron who gave a shrug in answer. The rest of his friends all had the same response, they were as confused as the Boy-Who-Lived. “I’ll ask anyways.

* * *

Harry grinned as he met with his Godfathers in the Main Hall of Hogwarts. Both men had received his letter and had come as quick as they could. He may have neglected to mention the Slytherin involvement in said project, but that was something that could be addressed later. They shared a hug where Sirius almost killed Harry again, before Harry turned to look at Kreacher. He hadn’t told him about their special guest just yet, he just said that he had a surprise for Kreacher, and even if the elf was pure evil in Harry’s eyes, he did love Regulus that much was true.

Just over Sirius’ shoulder he could see Neville talking with his Grandmother, they didn’t hug, but she did touch his cheek tenderly, so there was that. Then coming up the stairs was a surprise he would never have guessed, Aunt Petunia. She didn’t reply to his owl, which he thought meant that she wasn’t coming, but there she was, looking as uncomfortable as she possible could, but she was there none the less.

“Aunt Petunia, I thought you weren’t coming.” Harry said awkwardly as he rubbed his arm. He didn’t know what to do in this situation he honestly hadn’t seen her since the summer before the war. She looked at him and then glanced away.

“Well, it would be considered rude to ignore an invitation from my nephew.” She said tautly. Harry let out a nervous laugh, and looked to Sirius and Remus for help, but Remus only shook his head while Sirius was busy glaring.

“There you are Potter!” Ah, look a distraction. Perfect. Harry turned to face Malfoy who was beaming at him, in a strange way. He looked at Sirius and Remus and smirked in a strange way before his eyes landed on Petunia. “You must be Harry’s Aunt it is so nice to meet you!” Malfoy held out to his aunt, and she hesitantly took it. Instead of shaking it however, he bowed and raised the hand to his lips before kissing the knuckles.

Harry had never seen his Aunt so flustered. He would have laughed if he wasn’t so shell shocked by the fact that Malfoy had just called him by his first name. Malfoy gave a charming smile to the frozen woman before turning to Harry.

“The show is about to start; you might want to get everyone inside.” There was a fire in Malfoys eyes that hadn’t been there since he came back from wherever it was that he had gone to. Harry was happy to see it but scared about what it meant for him. With a bow, Malfoy turned and made his way into the Great Hall.

Harry gave the questioning looks he received a nervous grin and a shrug, but he ushered everyone into the Great Hall none the less. The inside of the Great Hall was completely changed, there was no more tables, inside there were balcony seating, with chairs on the walls. Two on each side. Slytherin and Ravenclaw sharing one wall if the Blue and Green banners on the Left side had anything to show, and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sharing the other. The students were all already seating, and the only table that was left was the Head Table, with the teachers seats already taken. It did seem like the table was bigger however with a few empty seats in the center not taken.

“You’ll be sitting at the Head table since you’re all special guests.” Harry jumped and spun around to come face to face with a grinning Draco Malfoy. The other was stretching with one arm crossing the other side of his body. It was then that Harry took in the costume change that he hadn’t noticed in the hall. Malfoy was wearing a white button-down shirt, with a golden vest, and a red bowtie. Over that he had a red blazer. He was wearing black slacks, and very fancy brown shoes, that were probably a name brand that Harry couldn’t name. On top of his head was a black top hat.

“You look very Gryffindor Malfoy.” Instead of looking offended Malfoy beamed back at him.

“Well, have to stay in character, now don’t I?” Harry went to ask, but Malfoy waved him off and motioned towards the head table.

“Take a seat we’re about to start.” And Harry did just that. The seats at the Head table were actually labeled, and Harry sat between Neville and Sirius, with Remus on Sirius’ other side and Kreacher beside Remus. Neville’s Grandmother sat beside Neville and Petunia beside her. Surprisingly everyone Harry thought would be hostile was silent, which was weird, and Harry felt like the world was off balance.

“Ladies, and Gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for coming to this very special event.” The lights had dimmed with a spotlight somehow materializing on Malfoy. Behind him Harry saw a bunch of people in silver cloaks moving around. He guessed two of them had to be Regulus and Snape. “I would like for all of you to enjoy yourselves because this is meant to be for your entertainment.” Malfoy started humming a song before one of the cloaked figures nudged him. “Now everyone sit back, and enjoy, it will be the show of a life time.” Malfoy sent a wink in Harry’s direction before the spotlight stopped. The show began.

Woah, the group began by loudly shouting, this was accompanied with stomping of feet and then a pause.   
Woah,  
Woah, The lights came back on, but only on Malfoy as he swaggered his way through the sea of people, he gave Harry a smirk and then a lion roar exited his mouth.   
Woah, with each stomp the group of people changed poses.   
Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah

“Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for” Malfoy started off by singing quietly, and woah he had a nice voice. (woah)

  
“Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah)  
And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore  
Taking your breath, stealing your mind  
And all that was real is left behind.” Malfoy gave a spin and then started towards the head table in a zig zag motion occasionally twirling a cane that appeared out of nowhere.

“Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya  
It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer  
Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over” Malfoy stopped his approach, but kept twirling the cane with occasional sidestep movement. Two of the cloaked individuals stepped forward to join him.

  
“It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open  
It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion  
There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding  
All that you know  
So tell me do you wanna go?” With a flourish Malfoy threw his hat in the air, and with it went two silvery cloaks. Sirius heard the gasp that Sirius let out at the site of his younger brother dressed similarly to Malfoy, but with green instead of red, Snape on the other side was wearing blue. A quick glance showed Kreacher to be crying.

The other two joined Malfoy in singing, their back to his shoulders as they came together. “Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you”

  
Everyone joined in for this one. “Oh, this is the greatest show.”

  
Malfoy sang again alone, while everyone else danced.“We light it up, we won't come down.”  
“And the sun can't stop us now” Once again this was sung together by the sea of silvery cloaked individuals.

  
“Watching it come true, it's taking over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show

colossal we come these renegades in the ring” Malfoy was spinning and dancing with Snape and Regulus so fast that it was hard to keep track but you could tell that all three were perfectly in sync.   
“(Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king

Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya  
It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
It's blinding, outshining anything that you know”

  
“Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go” Everyone was singing together at this point, and the cloaks went flying revealing people that Harry vaguely thought looked familiar, but couldn’t place. He heard Sirius and Remus take a sharp breath at the new commers, and even thought he heard McGonagall cry ‘Oh, Merlin.’ He did hear Luna’s sharp cry of “Mother!” from the Ravenclaw balcony, and thought he saw a flash of silver in the crowd of dancing people.

“Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true,”

“Intoxicating you” everyone else stopped for Malfoy to sing this part alone before starting up again.   
“Oh, this is the greatest show  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the sun can't stop us now  
Watching it come true, it's taking over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show”  
  


Malfoy had his arms stretched out as he started this verse and he made his way to the Head table stepping around the dancing and spinning people. Harry spotted Severus and Regulus moving towards the doors.

“It's everything you ever want  
It's everything you ever need  
And it's here right in front of you  
This is where you wanna be (this is where you wanna be)  
It's everything you ever want  
It's everything you ever need” A blonde woman spun up to Malfoy and he grabbed her hand, kissing the knuckle, before spinning her away. Never once breaking stride.   
“And it's here right in front of you  
This is where you wanna be”  
  


That same blonde woman took over singing from Malfoy for one line before they all joined.“This is where you wanna be

When it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you”

Malfoy had reached the Head Table and with a flick of his wrist it divided down the middle and parted in the area between Harry and Neville. He held out both hands for them to join him. When the got to the other side of the table it merged once again behind them. The group kept singing behind him.

  
“Oh, this is the greatest show  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the sun can't stop us now”

Malfoy looked nervous which was weird, he took off the hat from his head which he had placed back on after catching it sometime during the first verse. And he gave the two boys a small smile.

  
“Watching it come true, it's taking over you  
This is the greatest show  
When it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Malfoy turned to face the door which was being opened by Snape and Regulus with excitement in his eyes. A group of people started running in, but Harry could make them out because the lights had dimmed around the door.

He tossed his hat to the people before running out with it. The hat was caught by someone spinning on their knees into a stand, while Malfoy jumping and spun and changed midair. His hair grew longer, his outfit turned into a red leotard, and he got shorter and slightly slimmer. He landed, and the other male stood up revealing that Malfoy was now female, and James Potter was wearing the hat.

  
Oh, this is the greatest show” Harry heard a younger version of his father sing. Although he wasn’t really registering it. He did register it when the rest of the people joined the pair revealing quite a few people who were dearly missed. He heard Augusta’s sharp cry, and Neville’s intake of breath. He listened for something from Sirius, but only heard Remus say faintly ‘James’ as they watched the show. Harry saw a flash of bright red hair, and then he was staring at his mother.

  
“We light it up, we won't come down  
And the walls can't stop us now”

  
“I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you”  
“Oh, this is the greatest show!”

Malfoy had one arm around his dad’s waist as they sung in perfect harmony staring at each other.

“'Cause everything you want is right in front of you  
And you see the impossible is coming true”

Lily came up from behind them and threw an arm over Malfoy’s shoulder smiling as they leaned against each other.   
“And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah”

“This is the greatest show (oh!)” Severus came up from behind Malfoy and threw her up in the air, only to be caught by Frank Longbottom as they shared a grin.

  
“This is the greatest show (Oh!)” Regulus came out and spun her into Peter Pettigrew, who only grinned and hugged her.

  
“This is the greatest show (oh!)” A younger version of Sirius came up to Malfoy and they shared a hi-five and finger guns.

  
“This is the greatest show (oh!)” Someone who Harry could only guess was   
Alice Longbottom threw themselves onto Malfoys back, before jumping off.   
“This is the greatest show (Oh!)” A younger Remus picked her up in his arms and together they spun laughing.   
  


“This is the greatest show (oh!)” Someone else came up and hip bumped Malfoy, Harry didn’t recognize her.

  
“(This is the greatest show)” Malfoy went up to the version of his Dad and they hugged while he rocked her side to side.

  
“This is the greatest show (oh!)” They separated and then grinned at each other.

“To the greatest!” Malfoy sung as loudly as she could.

  
“This is the greatest show!” The group yelled as loudly as they could as a finale, and then the music stopped, but the scene was still there. The people were still there. All smiling up at Harry from where he stood frozen in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell there will be some changes to the tags after this Chapter has been up. I'll do that when I update the next one. I hope no one is too mad that I made Draco genderfluid, which that is what he is in this story. There is a reason for it I promise, and it hopefully will make sense once I explain why. It isn't just a he was born in a new body scenario, so he feels like being a girl there. There is a reason, and it isn't good, but it makes him stronger, or her stronger in the end. 
> 
> Also, he goes by He/Him, when he's male, and She/Her, when she's female. There is not the usage of They/Them, unless specified by the characters in the story, just so you know.


	19. Harry's Dad is Actually Pretty Rad

“What the Fuck?!” were the first words out of Potter’s mouth, which, fair. 

“Okay, I’ll explain.” Wolfy hummed, still running off the high from performing. It was a rush, and it didn’t even matter if people liked it at this point. They did it for themselves, mostly. “So, Anyone want to meet our class before they have to go back to school!” she called out to the students, all of which were sitting in multiple stages of shock. 

Luna Lovegood launched herself out of the balcony and was lucky that Hogwarts was kind enough to catch her fall otherwise she would have hurt something. Wolfy watched her float softly to the ground before she dashed over to Pandora. She jumped into the woman’s arms – Wolfy had explained to her who Luna was, and why she would probably act like that. The good news is that Pandora said that in no way was she ever taking her experimental work home with her now. Wolfy watched them for a moment with a soft smile. She also watched as the rest of the student body started making their way down to talk to people who they would never get another chance to. 

She then turned to the people waiting patiently at the head table and nudged for her group to make their way over. She ignored the other two parts of the Golden trio as they came to join Harry and only focused on the people she wanted to surprise. 

“Okay, so first off introductions. Although they might not be needed.” James nudged her for that, and she heard Severus snicker. “Let’s start down the row. On the end there we have Vanessa Smith; she was our transfer from America that we kind of just kept.” Wolfy shrugged. Next to Peter, Vanessa the darling gave the cutest little wave and Wolfy cooed. “Then we have Peter Pettigrew,” Peter gave a salute and James snickered at the look of disgust that the older version of Sirius had on his face. 

“Then we have Frank and Alice Longbottom,” Wolfy held the back of her hand in front of her face like she was telling a secret, “They’re rubbing in the fact that they’re older than us, and can get married as soon as possible.” She stage whispered. Alice reached around James and smacked her on the back of her head. 

“On the other side of us is Regulus Black,” Regulus gave a pureblooded bow, to which Kreacher started sobbing to. This pained Regulus and he moved out of the line to comfort the house elf. 

“Then there is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.” Sirius blew his older self a kiss, and Remus in response pinched the bridge of his nose, he then threw his older self a wink, when no one else but he was looking. This threw the older Remus through a loop and he reared back in shock for a moment.

“Then we have Severus Snape,” Severus threw his hand up in a mock wave. “And the amazing and beautiful Lily Evans who is by far the sweetest person in the whole world.” Lily held a hand over he heart, touched and then brought Wolfy into a hug. “When she’s not trying and failing to kick my ass in Chess.” Wolfy finished. Lily immediately pushed the other girl away from her causing her to fall into James’ awaiting arms because, yes he does know what his girlfriend is like, and he still loves her. Wolfy threw her head back in a laugh when Lily threw up a very rude hand gesture.

“This person right here, is James Potter.” Wolfy righted herself and patted James on the arm. “The last one is me, and you can call me Wolfy.” She finished just as Ace landed on her shoulder and nudged her cheek. 

Surprisingly Neville was the first one to speak up, Luna who had left her mother at some point on one side of him and Ginny on the other. “Your name is Draco Malfoy though.”

Wolfy held up her hand. “Correction, my name was Draco Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy died. Now I’m just me, and my name is Wolfy when I’m a girl, and Wolfram when I am a boy.” At the confused looks she was getting Wolfy sighed running a hand through her hair. “Look, at the end of the war I died, that’s why no one could find me, mostly because there wasn’t a body to find. I woke back up in the past as a baby with a new family, I am literally a new person with another person’s memories.” She gave them a crooked smile and a shrug. There wasn’t much of anything that she could tell them to make them understand. 

“And you made friends with our parents!?” Harry shouted. He sounded slightly hysterical, and they really needed to turn that 11 down to a 2. 

“Well no, I initially wanted to stay the fuck away from these freaks as much as possible, then” she trailed off looking at James who smiled down at her. 

“Then I started watching her perform and was like, wow that’s cool. I want to do that, and spent the better part of a month copying that song and dance to a T, so I could show her. We became friends after that.” He wrapped an arm around Wolfy’s shoulder pulling her closer to him, and she grabbed the arm in her hand. 

“Which was a bad idea for anyone involved because the next day the five of them gave everyone animal features.” Severus continued throwing them a glare when the founding Marauders snickered. 

“Then I lassoed the four that weren’t in the Library with Severus, aka: Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony, and brought them to the library to get them to apologize, but then Wolfy told us why they did that, and the face that there would be a pass to get a smaller taste of the pranks or even get out of it completely, and I did what any sane person would do. Signed Alice and Frank the fuck up along with myself and stepped out of the way.” No one seemed to get over Lily cussing, so Wolfy assumed that it wasn’t something that the older her did often. She did see Sirius and Remus flinch at the mention of the nicknames though. 

“We eventually got wrapped up in the scheme of things after their first performance, and we all hopped on the band-wagon ASAP, and now we’re here.” Alice finished throwing her arms out in gesture to the area around them. 

“So,” Wolfy rocked back and forth on her heels. “any questions?”

“So, Severus and Lily never stopped being friends. I assume this was due to your interference Malfoy.” Remus commented, and Severus, Lily, James, and her all flinched. They shared a look, while the others completely refused to meet anyone’s eyes. 

“Well, I mean James never bullied Severus, because I shut that shit down.” Wolfy stressed the last part. “So, I guess, they wouldn’t have had a need to not be friends.” She finished giving Lily a look that pleaded for help. 

“But you see.” Lily gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Lily and Severus are dating.” Regulus finished without a hint of fucking regret in the demon child’s voice. He was still with Kreacher and he was throwing the group shooting him with glares a self-satisfied grin. 

The crowd in front of them whipped their heads to Regulus before whipping them back around to the four teens who were shuffling awkwardly.   
“What?” Harry whispered sounding pained. He threw Lily a betrayed look, and the girl felt bad, but then she looked at Granger who was throwing the pair disgusted looks and immediately went on the defense, because fuck that bitch in particular. 

“Yeah, we’re dating.” She reached out and grabbed Severus’ hand. “We’re all kind of shacked up in one way or another. Sirius is banging Remus, Alice and Frank are married, Regulus only has wants and needs for himself, Peter is dating Vanessa, and Wolfy and James are practically soul-mates.” At the mention of their names the couple who was trying to back away from the group flinched, and suddenly all eyes were on them. James gulped and Wolfy wanted to run away as far as she possibly fucking could. 

“What?!” this time the response to soul-shattering news came in the form of a very venomous hiss. 

“I didn’t intend for James to date me actually I tried very much to get him and Lily together, you can ask anyone.” In response all Marauders began nodding. “Then, Lily and Severus got together and I couldn’t break them up because Severus’ happiness means so much to me, and then James kept trying to get me to date him making very valid points on why I should tell the universe to fuck off with it’s match making, and then something happened.” She paused looking down at her feet and clutching her hands into fists. A flash of a memory resounded around the Great Hall. There was a scream of pain and then a voice calling out “Wolfram!” before it stopped and Wolfy raised her head back up a look of determination on her face. “It showed me that I didn’t have to worry about fucking up a timeline if it was already fucked, and I said to hell with it and snogged the ever loving fuck out of James.”

“It was a very nice kiss.” James just had to put in his two knuts. 

“Oh, yeah very passionate.” Sirius added on with a smirk, and then yelped when the floor below his gave out just enough for him to trip and fall on his butt. Wolfy smirked and mentally thanked her mother. 

“I knew you hated Harry, but to go out of your way to make sure he didn’t exist is just horrendous, Malfoy.” Granger spat, and then every single one of the Marauders were glaring at her, which she shrugged off.“He has you brainwashed; Malfoy is truly a vile little snake who would do anything to get out of trouble.”

Lily looked ready to fight a bitch, but it was Alice who spoke up. “You would know Malfoy, wouldn’t you?” she sneered at the girl. “However, that isn’t Malfoy, and I believe she told you that her name was Wolfy. Sweetie why don’t you give them your full name?” 

Wolfy gulped but complied. “My name is Wolfy Draco Atlas Dumbledore. I am the adopted child of Albus Dumbledore. My mother is Hogwarts who decided to take me under her wing and care for me as I grew up.”

Eyes widened at the mention of Albus, but Granger’s narrowed into slits.   
“So, you expect us to believe that Dumbledore after finding out who you were in a past life decided to keep you? Or did you not tell him that and expected to live off his name like you did your daddy’s.” 

“Yes, actually. As soon as I was old enough to talk, I told Albus everything and he did keep me. I am his child in everything but blood.” Wolfy glared.   
“Do your new friends know about what you did in your previous life?” she asked scrunching up her nose in distaste at the word ‘friend’ as if she couldn’t imagine her having friends. 

“Okay, that bitch needs to shut up before I started cutting her up.” Sirius sighed putting a hand on one hip and giving Granger a nasty look. Weasley immediately went into the defense of his girlfriend. 

“Don’t say that about Hermione, she’s better company than the ferret over there!”

Wolfy flinched at the mention of the ferret incident and that sparked Lily to break out of Severus’ hold on her arm and launch herself at Weasley.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” James roared snapping his fingers. Lily was caught in a glow of white magic mid air and then deposited beside Severus. She didn’t try to move though. All the Marauders were on edge, Regulus immediately removed himself from Kreacher’s side and made his way back over to his group, ignoring the sharp cry from the house-elf. They all moved to form a semi-circle, with Wolfy and James standing in the center. 

Harry took a step back at the sudden looks of pure disgust that were being thrown at Hermione and Ron by the people in front of him. There was no more mischief or glee that had until now shone in the eyes of the Marauders, now it was only anger and wariness. 

“You will silence your tongue about Wolfy in our presence.” James growled, and both Sirius and Remus flinched. They had never heard their James that angry, not even after Snape had called Lily a mudblood. 

“Or what?” Ron sneered. James moved in the blink of an eye, one moment he was standing in front of Wolfy and the next he was in front of Ron, a look of murder in his eyes as he starred down the red head. Everyone around Ron jumped back at the sudden arrival, but their blood ran cold when they saw that James had a navy blue long sword to Ron’s throat. 

“Or I’ll cut off your head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially I was going to make this Chapter light hearted, but then I remembered Hermione is in this story and I personally made her into a bitch, so I have to make her into even more of a bitch before the reveal about what she did comes up. So yeah, this happened.


	20. Don't Piss off The Man With The Sword!

“James!” Wolfy shrieked as she rushed over to pull him away from Weasley. He didn’t put up much of a fight and once he was at a safer distance away Wolfy started scolding him. “We’ve talked about this; you can’t just go cutting up people when they say something rude about me.”

Somewhere to the side Sirius started snickering.

“Why not.” James whined lifting the sword up just a bit higher so that light glinted off of it. Ron gulped and took a step back his hand going up to his neck, it was a very sharp sword.

“If you did that then there would be bodies, and while we have the man power and the means to hide said bodies, I would prefer to not hide any bodies.” She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out. James’ eyes followed the movement, and it was then that he realized she was still wearing the leotard. Weasley’s eyes shouldn’t be graced with that image. With a flick of his wrist Wolfy’s outfit changed into black ripped skinny jeans and a dark red tube top. She was still wearing the flats she had changed into when she changed clothes the first time, but those were fine.

“Really?!” she squeaked, gesturing to her new clothes. James smirked feeling pretty proud of himself.

“Yeah.” Wolfy groaned, facepalming. There were times when she wondered why she started dating this idiot, but then he would turn around and do something so incredibly sweet and she would fall in love all over again, which wasn’t fair!

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Wolfy turned back to the people from her original dimensional timeline. And yeah, that was going to give her a headache, she had to figure something out because as of now there were two Sirius’ and Remus’ in the same room and the duplicates were going to get annoying. “Right!” she clapped. “I just want to make one thing clear, you can take your grievances out on Draco Malfoy all you want.” She placed a hand over her chest, “but I am not Draco Malfoy. I have all of his memories, but he is dead. So you can condemn a dead man all you want that’s fine, don’t take it out of me though.”

That is something they would have to make sure they got in their heads. Draco Malfoy was dead; he had drowned in a lake because a phoenix shoved him inside of it and he couldn’t be bothered to pull himself out of it. They didn’t need to know how he died, just that he was dead. There was one more thing though.

“And also, these people.” She motioned to her friends. “Are not your versions of James and co, they are their own people, and they can make their own decisions. They did not live the lives you remember them living we did something completely different and strayed from the path. There was no prejudice against Slytherins because fuck that nonsense. Sirius ran away from home, but he took Regulus with him because like hell was I going to allow his parents to ruin that relationship.

Severus was never bullied so he didn’t need to lash out at Lily for hanging out with said bullies, and I’m not too sure how Lily and James started dating in your time, but according to Remus James has been whipped by me since first year, so yeah” she shrugged, she never really felt like getting yelled at by Severus when she was Draco by asking how they started dating, so she just listened to his rants against James Potter, and why Lily would have been so much better with anyone else. “Also, James has a sword don’t fuck him!” she added although the warning was a bit late.

“We all have weapons, sweetheart. Prongs isn’t special.” Sirius added studying his nails in the pompous way he did to show that he was better than someone, because he was a drama queen and he knew it.

It was then that a student from their class approached Wolfy and told her that they were ready to go back now, and Wolfy nodded following the girl to the large crowd of students standing to the side of the hall as to not get in the way of the other students who were leaving to go to their common rooms. Wolfy didn’t notice that it was getting so late, everyone will have to turn in soon.

The Marauders watched Wolfy go. They didn’t really know what to do since she was busy. None of them really were in the right mood to deal with the people in front of them without there being a couple of choice words.

“You all have swords?” Ginny asked, bringing the focus on her. The Marauders turned to her confused, then they all realized at the same time that these people wouldn’t know what they did because they didn’t tell them. A dangerous thought pinged through their collective braincell, and they all shared a impish smirk.

“Not really, we all have different weapons that resonate with us and out personalities.” Moony explained. Wolfy figured she might as well call everyone that has a double by their nicknames to save the confusion. “For example,” he started running up to his older double, and started punching at him which Remus dodged just barley all of his attacks. “I have brass knuckles. Mostly because being a werewolf already gives me the power to use them.” He flashed the weapon to his counter part with a wolfish smirk before taking a step back and away from the man who he had just given a heart attack.

“I have a battle axe.” Grinned Sirius producing a giant crimson axe which he spun one handed. “It’ll grow and shrink to whatever size I need it to be.” As he said this the axe started shrinking until it was the size of a regular battle axe.

“Frank and my weapons are similar.” Alice piped up her and Frank producing staffs simultaneously. “Mine has and electric rod on the end of it though.” She pressed a button on the staff and two prongs sprung out of the top producing an electric charge before she pressed the button again and the prongs descended back into the staff.

“Mine turns into a spear.” Frank pressed a button on his staff and a blade popped out of it with a sharp sound causing the people watching to flinch. Frank chuckled at that reaction before he put the blade away. Both staffs were a matching silver.

“Mine is like Sirius’ in that it can grow and shrink, but I use a War Hammer.” A large hammer appeared over Peter’s shoulder as he grinned back at the stunned people. The Hammer was a dark purple color.

“I use throwing knives and daggers.” Vanessa spoke softly, and Harry was surprised to hear a very American accent come out of the girl. It was then that he remembered that Malfoy or Dumbledore? – Wolfy – had said that she was an transfer student. The girl smiled shyly and flashed the group sample blades in her hand. The daggers were a dark maroon color, but the throwing knives themselves were a light Magenta color. “I couldn’t decide between the two, and I also couldn’t decide on the color, so Wolfy said I can have both.” She answered quietly noticing the questioning glances.

“I use a bow.” Came Regulus’ short answered, following by an arrow just narrowly missing Ron’s face by centimeters. The young boy grinned savagely back at the redhead when he turned wide eyes onto him. “I’m good too.”

“Ignoring Regulus,” Severus muttered shoving the younger Slytherin to the side and making him stumble. “I use a katana as my choice of weapon.” A sheath appeared at his hip and with one movement he pulled out his blade of choice and did a couple of movements on the air in front of him. The blade stopped in front of him, with the tip of the katana pointed directly at Hermione.

“I use a shield.” Lily grinned from beside Severus.

“So, you are more of a defense type of person?” asked Ginny raising an eyebrow at the other ginger. Just five minutes ago the girl was going rabid trying to tear off peoples’ faces, but she uses a shield?

“Nope!” Lily smirked, summoning her shield and throwing it. The shield bounced off the walls of Hogwarts. All anyone could see was a blur of dark green before it bounced off one wall and to another. Each bounce sending it towards the heads of someone in front of her causing them to duck before it came back to her and she caught it. “Math, it was good for something back in Primary.”

Wolfy who was watching the student enter the portal back home turned her head at the noise of Lily’s shield bouncing off the walls, and the cries of shock that sounded with them. She found the Marauders, all with their weapons out, and she hurried over.

“What’s going on here?” Her friends stiffened at the sound of her voice. She cocked an eyebrow at them when they shuddered and then turned to face her hiding the weapons behind their backs. “I already saw them.” She deadpanned giving them a bland look.

“We were just answering a question.” Defended Regulus, to which Wolfy pointed at the arrow that was still stuck in the wall behind Weasley’s head. He scoffed “I was showing I can use it.” Wolfy rolled her eyes.

“Well, I guess I’m the last one. I use Dual Cutlass swords.” She formed her arms into an X shape in front of her and in her hands formed two twin light blue swords. They were slightly curved with the font of the blade being thicker than the back of it. “These were the weapons that single handedly took down the death eaters in our universe.” She grinned down at her blades, proud.

Harry reared back in shock at her statement and then shook his head. “You’re telling me that you killed Voldemort?” Wasn’t there supposed to be a prophecy, how did they manage to find the Horcruxes?

“I mean yeah, wasn’t hard.” Wolfy shrugged vanishing the blades in her hands, and the others followed suit. “I mean I was there when you yelled. ‘It’s over Tom, there are no more Horcruxes.’” She did her best to impersonate Harry’s voice, spreading her legs and putting her hands on her hips in a hero’s pose.

“I do not sound like that.” Harry grumbled while Ginny giggled. His frowned deepened at his girlfriends laugh, but he didn’t say anything further.

“You kind of do.” Smirked Wolfy leaning at the waist to tap Harry under his chin. This deepened his frown. She pulled away laughing before leaning against James. James in response wrapped an arm around her waist without a second thought. “Yeah, though we killed Voldemort because I didn’t want to deal with that as an adult after I had to deal with him as a teenager, and now we live in peace and harmony in my universe. No one is against Slytherins, the ones who were Death Eaters are all persecuted, and we’re about to graduate.” She smiled up at James and he returned the smile leaning down to nuzzle at her neck.

Harry watched the pair with a frown, it was cute, but he didn’t know how to feel realizing that his dad wasn’t going to be his dad, in another universe, it was all really confusing.

“So, what your saying is that now that there isn’t any conflict, James and Lily can get together without any issues. You know after you guys break up anyways. They have to have Harry after all.” Hermione smirked, looking at the couples who froze at her words. They all turned and glared at the other girl, and Harry had to side with them on this. Why was she being so harsh, _he_ wasn’t even pushing the issue, and he was the one who wasn’t going to be born.

“Hate to break it to you, whore.” Lily sneered, “but without Voldemort Harry wouldn’t have been born anyways, even if I was dating James, which is just such a disgusting image you put into my head. No offense Prongs.”

“None taken, I can’t image wanting to have any forms of sex with you either.”

“Why’s that?” asked Ron, stepping in before his girlfriend could say anything that got them stabbed, these people looked like the type to stab you without a second thought.

“Because, the Lily and James of your universe got married immediately after Hogwarts, it was a,” Lily turned to look at Vanessa, “You called it a shotgun wedding when Wolfy explained it right.” At the other girls nod she continued. “Then they had a kid in their early Twenties. So, unless me and James had sex on that exact that at that exact moment that they did, then Harry would have never been conceived anyways. There is no need to rush when there isn’t a sword hanging over your head.”

Harry was shocked to find that the logic did make sense and even if they did, he wouldn’t be the Harry he is now, he would have been a Harry who grew up with parents.

“But Harry deserves to have his parents.” Hermione exclaimed fuming.

“I’m not saying he doesn’t, but he wouldn’t be the same Harry you know if he was raised with me and James the way we are now.” Replied Lily looking arrogant now. Severus caught onto her line of thinking and smirked.

“Oh, yeah, he would be in total defense of Slytherins. Hell, he might be a Slytherin. He also wouldn’t have befriended Ron Weasley there, because according to Wolfy one of their first interactions was Ron saying how evil he thought Slytherins were.” Expressed Severus as he smirked up at the shell shocked bushy haired girl.

“But…but me and Harry are meant to be best friends.” Spluttered Ron. Harry nodded in agreement. He couldn’t think of a universe where he wasn’t best friends with Ron.

“Not there you wouldn’t be.” Added Remus silently, he was watching the teens battle it out with the universe travelers silently, but on this matter, he had to make sure that they understood. They were judging people based on a timeline that they wouldn’t experience. “Harry would have grown up surrounded by everyone you see before you, and I remember your father being very amendment against his hatred of Slytherins before he graduated Ron. He was older than us, so there is no way that they would have changed his mind in their school year.” Remus looked down at the red head sadly.

“People still say nasty things against Slytherins in our universe.” Wolfy admitted quietly.

“They just don’t say it in front of us, cause we’ll kick their asses.” James remarked, tugging the blonde closer to him in silent comfort.

“It was mostly the older years, and the people who have already graduated.” Peter added feeling awkward all of the sudden. An tense and awkward silence followed.

“Well, I’m tied, time to hit the hay gang.” Sirius clapped. “Hey Wolfy think you can give us a lift to where we’ll be staying.”

“You’re staying?” Harry asked. He thought that they were here to take back the blonde, but it seemed like that wasn’t the case.

“Nah, we’re staying for a little while, got permission from her dad.” He pointed his thumb at Wolfy. “Besides we have a whole new audience to entertain, won’t get rid of us that easily.” He smirked.

“We best be going now,” Wolfy smiled, and then reached down to remove her shoe. Her bare foot touched the stone of the floor and then a large hole opened up beneath the Marauders, swallowing them whole. “See you later.” She called back at them as the group disappeared into the floor. The hole closed back up not too long after leaving a bunch of confused people standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

No one noticed the three Slytherins that snuck out after the group had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of using the UK terms of things instead of what we American's call them, and then I looked up what they call a Tube top, and found out the name of it and was like, well fuck it they hang out with an American, they're going to pick up things she says. Because they want to be more American, because they think it's cool because they're idiots, but I love them and they're my idiots.


	21. It's Hard to Smile at a Bitch

James stared down at the sleeping beauty tucked in the sheets of their shared bed. Hogwarts had been kind enough to make the group a suite of their own, but for the most part they all shared one room for sleeping arrangements, this could be remedied, but no one really questioned the giant bed big enough to fit twenty people in it, before they climbed in everyone circling around Wolfy with the hopes that if they held onto her, then she wouldn’t vanish again.

She was the only one still sleeping now, and he understood why. It had been an emotional roller-coaster last night, and it was no wonder that she broke down into tears as soon as she got into the bed. James heart hurt just at the memory of her clutching onto his clothes as she sobbed her poor little heart out. She didn’t want him hurting anyone here, but he would.

Lily was leaning against the post of the bed watching them. “You didn’t get a chance to talk to your sister.” He acknowledged with a frown. There were many things they didn’t get a chance to do because of everything that happened.

“Eh,” she shrugged giving him a nonchalant smirk. “I couldn’t talk to Petunia, Alice and Frank didn’t get a chance to have a moment with Neville or Augusta. The only one who did do what they promised to do was Regulus. Besides it wasn’t really for us. I have a sister back home. We were supposed to help them move on.”

James sighed rubbing his hand over his face. Everything was a mess. He gave one look to Wolfy before he got up from the bed. Lily pushed off the post following him out the door. In the main room was all the Marauders, they all glanced up at James upon his arrival.

“She’s still sleep?” asked Severus who was leaning against the countertop of the kitchen. He had a cup of tea in his hands, but James knew it wasn’t for himself. At James’ nod Severus put the cup back down and cast a stasis charm over it with a sigh.

“Let’s just go down to the Great Hall and deal with whatever they’re going to throw at us. You know they’ll try to ‘change our minds’ as much as I do.” Groaned Sirius as he leaned further into the sofa. His feet were kicked up and onto the table in front of him. “Get it over with so she doesn’t have to see it.”

James nodded; it was a good plan. It was probably better if Wolfy didn’t experience what ever they were going to throw at them. “Let’s do that. Come on Marauders lets get this over with.

The Marauders arrived at the Great Hall with reluctance, they didn’t want to be here. They would rather be upstairs with Wolfy, but they also didn’t want her to experience everything her previous self had done wrong all over again. You have to chose your battles.

The Great Hall had turned back the way in was before their arrival in preparations for breakfast. Everything was as it should be except for the bowl and pedestal in the center of the hall, a memory projecting orb behind it. Standing to the left of the pedestal was one Hermione Granger. Lily groaned, and Vanessa cursed.

“You lot don’t seem to truly understand exactly who Malfoy is. So, I’m going to show you. In this pensive are all of the worst memories I have of Malfoy. Let me show you exactly who you decided to be friends with.” She seemed smug, and everyone wanted to punch her, at the same time, while Regulus threw bricks.

“Let’s get this over with.” James groaned knowing if they didn’t do this now, then she was going to hunt them down and keep harassing them, and no one really wanted her death on their hands when one of them evidently snapped and snapper her neck.

Seeing no resistance Hermione started the projector. Behind the head table the memories started to show, starting with what James assumed was their second year. It was really strange how none of the teachers tried to stop her. This was apparently something you were allowed to do. Harass the best friends of a Slytherin with all of their short comings until they gave up and ditched them. Wouldn’t that be considered bullying? James was seriously starting to regret staying here.

This was something they had to do so they did. They sat there on the floor of the Great Hall and watched each and every memory with bored and uncaring eyes. The watched Draco Malfoy at his absolute worst, according to Hermione Granger, and they didn’t even flinch. James saw her whip her head around to stare at Lily every time he said the words ‘Mudblood’ but she just gave her a blank stare in return. They were all just really tired, and they haven’t eaten yet and they had to deal with this bullshit?!

The memories stopped, and a silence came over the Great Hall. No one said anything, and James cast his eyes over each member at the Head Table seeing that Remus and Sirius had stayed, along with Augusta and Petunia.

“You allowed this.” He scowled, sending a glare specifically to the Head Mistress. Who hung her head in shame at being called out. In front of him Granger beamed back at him, and James had to fight the urge to smack her.

“We apologize, but those instances were not around teachers, and we cannot do anything about the name calling if it is not brought to our attention.” The Headmistress said once she lifted her head and stared James down. He had to fight the urge to smack himself in the face.

“We’re not talking about what Malfoy did, Malfoy was a kid. We’re talking about how you let this bitch,” Remus yelling standing up and yelling now. His eyes glowed amber which was a sign that you done fucked up. “Try and turn us against our best friend with something that she,” he paused looking to James to see if Wolfy was in fact still in her female form and with a single nod from him he continued. “Did not even do. Draco Malfoy is dead.” Moony grounded “The person you saw yesterday, the person who has been here since they came through that stupid crystal has not been Draco Malfoy. It is someone else someone who has his memories, but that’s about it.” By the end of his rant, he just seemed tired. He wasn’t defeated, in fact James knew that Moony would normally be one of the first people to jump to Wolfy’s defense, but they all knew that there would be no arguing with stupid on this.

“Oh, and I saw all those looks you sent to me whenever the word ‘Mudblood’ came up.” Called Lily as she stood up and dusted the imaginary dirt off her jeans. “I figured that had something to do with the thing that happened in this timeline. What was it again?” she cocked her head to the side faking confusion. “Oh right, Severus was distressed because of something this universes James Potter did and Lily went up to him. This was in the middle of him being humiliated in front of the school, Lily not liking his friends because they were into the dark arts, but him having to put up with her friends who were in Gryffindor and we all know that no one in Gryffindor will ever stand up for a Slytherin other than Lily, and everything else and so he lashed out.

Instead of leaving him alone, like he probably told her to, she continued, and he lashed out at her. He also tried to apologize, but no her poor ego was hurt because of one slip up. It didn’t matter that he was a Half-blood, it didn’t matter that they were best friends up until then because she had new friends, it didn’t matter that he was raised in the muggle world because he couldn’t take over the Prince name, nope he was a Slytherin and he said Mudblood, so he must be evil. She didn’t even listen to his apologies, because there were many, trust me, Wolfy had to listen to enough of stories from Severus’ childhood to know.” As Lily continued, she got angrier. It wasn’t like with Remus who just deflated in the face of stupid so thick you couldn’t see through; no Lily was getting angrier.

“Lily,” Severus tried, reaching up to grab her hand with the hopes of calming her down, but she just got angrier, because not only was Hermione Granger trying to slander her best friend, but also use something that had never happened to her as a reason for why she shouldn’t hang out with her best friend. Severus saw this and sighed, dropping her hands and standing up, and stepping back. The rest followed suit with Alice clapping Lily on the shoulder and giving her a firm look.

“You seem to think that I care what happened to you, yeah it’s a bad word, but I’m under the firm belief that if I don’t give two shits about the word or the meaning, then it is just another word, so it doesn’t really matter to me. Also, after what you did, none of us will ever side with you on anything.” Lily let out a harsh laugh, “Actually, I would even side with Voldemort over you, you know and then kick his ass again, but the point still stands.”

Granger seemed confused for a second, like she didn’t know what Lily was talking about. She might not have, no one was supposed to know what she did after all, she made sure of it. She probably wiped her hands of it when she Obliviated Draco to keep him quiet. What she didn’t know was that something around their fifth year, those memories started coming back, and they came back _hard_. So yeah she probably didn’t know what Lily was talking about, but she didn’t need to, because the Marauders knew, and bringing up that one topic was enough to piss them all the hell off.

“So, let’s get one thing straight. I’m not Lily Potter nee Evans, I’m never going to marry James. I don’t even know how Wolfy puts up with him half the time, but together they are chaos incarnate so maybe that’s why. I do have the _perfect_ song for you though.” Lily purred the word perfect and gave Granger a look before sending a glance to Regulus.

Over time Regulus had become a DJ of sorts for the group. Neither he nor Vanessa performed much, mostly because they weren’t people who loved to have the spotlight on them at all times like the rest of them. He didn’t want to just sit back and watch though, so he got to control what song played when Wolfy wasn’t around. Even when she was around, because she lost a bet to Regulus, if he started playing a song, she had to sing it. No matter how much she hated the song, and sometimes he played some that made her want to stab him.

Regulus nodded at Lily and a guitar started playing. A microphone appeared in Lily’s hand as she begun to sing.

“Insecure in her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away

Learned to fly

If you want her back, gotta let her shine” every line she took a step closer to Granger glaring at the other girl.

Somewhere in the castle Hogwarts was warning her daughter. Wolfy had woken up alone, but she found tea in the kitchen, so she figured they went out and weren’t going to cause too many issues. That was when Hogwarts warned her that there might be a fight brewing in the Great Hall. With a sigh, she hopped off the stool and changed her sleeping wear into jean shorts and a singlet. She asked Hogwarts for a tunnel to the Great Hall, and with another sip of her tea she jumped into the whole.

“So it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause, the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone.” Lily threw her head back.

That's so over now

She's so gone” Lily stretched her arms out in a ‘so what’ motion, before she started making her way to Granger with the full intention of punching her in the face.

“You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she, she's so gone” Lily raised her arm to punch Granger and the other girl flinched back, this was when Wolfy jumped up from the hole that formed in the ceiling and grabbed the red heads’ arm before she could punch the other girl. Giving Lily a stern look, she gently moved Lily away from Granger. The song stopped, which wasn’t something that had ever happened before. The Marauders always continue a song once started. Lily frowned and Gave one more line. “She's so gone, yeah.”

“Lily you can’t punch her. No matter how much I want you to, we have to be better than her.” Lily sighed.

“You interrupted my song, might as well join me.” Lily smirked at the end of it and pushed the microphone into Wolfy’s hands. The blonde looked down at the device in confusion. She hadn’t realize that Lily was singing. She gave the red head a confused look then lifted the mic to her lips. When she did the song continued and James mentally sent what song she was supposed to sing to her head.

“Here I am, this is me

And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be” she send a look over her shoulder to the still cowering Granger. “Are you shocked? Are you mad? That you're missing out on who I really am.” She dragged a hand through one side of her hair, pushing it up and over to the other side. “Now it looks like the joke's on you. 'Cause, the girl that you thought you knew”

Another mic materialized in Lily’s hand when she saw that Wolfy was getting into the song, with a grin she started singing back up for the chorus. “She's so gone (she's so gone)

That's so over now

She's so gone (she's so gone)

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she”

A look was shared between the two girls and they sung in unison strutting up to the Head Table’s platform.

“She's so gone away like history

She's so gone

Baby, this is me, yeah”

They threw their mics in the air, and performed the hand shake they came up with in their fourth year, when Wolfy first started turning into a girl form shows. They smacked the front and the back of each other’s left hand and grabbed the right hand in a clap before bringing it down onto their lifted knees.

The mics came down at the same time, and they linked their arms over one another similar to how married people share wedding cake and grabbed the mics midair. Together they dropped to their knees and leaned back as far as their arms would allow while still linked. Singing the chorus, the whole Great Hall got to watch in shock as the way the two moved in complete sync.

“She's so gone (she's so gone)

That's so over now”

They passed the mics to the arm that wasn’t linked and released their arms. Leaning farther back on the floor, before sitting up and jumping up in one motion.

“She's so gone (she's so gone)

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see” Wolfy threw her arm over Lily’s shoulder pulling the red head closer to her, and they grinned at each other.

“The girl I used to be

'Cause she, she's so gone (she's so gone)

She's so gone (she's so gone)

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she, she's so gone

Gone, gone, gone.”

The end of the sound came with an applause that came from the rest of the Marauders as they ran up to pull the two girls into a group hug. The rest of the hall was still stunned. It was one thing to hear that the two of them were friends, everyone had figured they weren’t as close as they were to the rest of them. It was another to _see_ the friendship between the two with their own eyes.

Severus who was watching from his portrait since the beginning could only cover his mouth and try to choke back the sobs that were fighting to escape him. Hearing Lily’s speech and everyone’s defense over his former godchild was amazing, and he felt better knowing that the kid he practically raised was in great hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one immediately after posting the last Chapter so I was still on the Hermione hate train, but I figured that so would Lily so it's fine.


	22. Music Is What Brought You to Me

“Alright, since we’re already here let’s keep this party going.” Wolfy cheered flipping the microphone in her hand. James laughed from next to her. Sirius looked tempted to actually start singing again. The rest of them knew it was a joke, they weren’t in the right mindset to make a show up right then. They were all still fuming. Hermione Granger watched the group with her arms cross, scowling. She huffed and made her way to the Gryffindor table. No one said anything to her, knowing that she was mad and not wanting to get on her bad side right then. Harry gave her a glance, and then his attention went to the group that was currently leaving the Great Hall. As soon as they left Harry followed, there was something he needed to know.

He followed the group until they reached an empty classroom on the third floor. Confused on why they would need an empty classroom he followed them inside. Harry couldn’t stop the noise of surprise that came out of his mouth when he saw the room. It wasn’t an empty classroom at all, in fact it looked like it had never been abandoned. The wall on the far end of the room was lined with mirrors and in front of those mirrors a long bar stretched across. The floor was a light wooden floor instead of the stone ones the rest of the school has. What confused Harry the most was that florescent lighting came from the ceiling, in the form of muggle lighting. He wondered how that worked in a school filled to the brim with magic, but he didn’t really have an answer for himself, and he figured the group he had been following would just make the answer as complicated as possible.

Speaking of the Marauders. Some of them were stretching, others were just leaning against the walls. The person he came here for was standing in the center of the room, hip cocked, eyebrow raised, and a smirk on her lips.

“Hiya, Harry. Need something?” the former Malfoy asked him, the smirk only growing on her lips as he struggled to find words. She was once again in that red leotard, but this time it was accompanied with long black stockings. Her hair was pulled up, and Harry would say she looked like the definition of sin, but he had a girlfriend and he wasn’t even going to think about hitting on his dad’s girlfriend, even if it was in his head.

“I wanted to talk to you, uh.” It felt weird calling her something other than Malfoy, but the gender change made it somewhat easier. “Wolfy. If you don’t mind.” He added, awkwardly.

“Sure,” her smirk softened, and she looked at him like he was a child trying to show off for their parent, and in a way she was. By association of the person who would be his dad from a different universe where he does not exist and possibly never will. Harry’s head hurt.

“I wanted to know,” he paused. There was so much he wanted to know, so much he wanted to ask, but he figured that some of that was too personal for him to ask his former nemesis. “How, what.” He stuttered over the questions that were just crawling out of his throat. Wolfy’s brow furrowed, she looked concerned, and that just made Harry panic more. This was someone who he had grown up with, why couldn’t he just ask a simple question!?

Except it wasn’t was it? Wolfy or Wolfram didn’t grow up with Harry Potter, no they grew up with James Potter, and honestly that was the difference. For all Harry knew he looked just like his dad, he knew that he was nothing like him. His dad, or at least the one in his timeline was arrogant and a bully as a teenager. Harry could never imagine doing anything his dad had.

“Your relationship.” Harry finally said looking down at his shoes as he scuffed them on the wood. “with my, I mean with James. How did it happen?” he chanced a glance back up at her to see that she was looking more confused than anything.

“Are you asking me how I started dating James?” she clarified and just hearing his words back at him made him blush. That wasn’t what he wanted to ask, it’s just what came out.

“I just, wanted to know. What happened, your future is going to be so different than what happened here. I never hear any stories of the past anyways. No one wants to talk about it, and I don’t want to bring up bad memories by asking anyone. So will you, tell me that is?”

Her face softened and then her outfit changed again, and she was wearing baggy shorts and a muggle T-shirt. It looked comfortable, and Harry envied her for not being a student, he still had to wear robes.

“Sure.” She put two fingers in her mouth a let out a sharp whistle. The rest of the Marauders, the ones who didn’t care about what Harry was talking about with Wolfy, and the ones that were pretending not to be eavesdropping all turned quickly to face her. For a moment it looked like she had well trained dogs instead of friends, but then again. Harry chanced a glance at Sirius, that may not be too off the mark. “Hey guys, gather round. We’re going to have story time with Harry.”

The group moved to form a circle with Harry and Wolfy in the middle before they all sat down, Wolfy joining them, leaving Harry standing in the center feeling weirded out by how they did that coordinated. Hesitantly he took a seat on the floor in front of Wolfy, and the other smiled calmly back at him.

“So, you wanted to know about me and James, but you probably really wanted to just know about everything right?” Harry nodded, and she continued. “We were going to explain this to everyone last night, but well…” she trailed off, and Harry understood. Last night was a shit show. This morning wasn’t any better, but at least Wolfy wasn’t there for the presentation. Harry had been watching the projection and wondered why Hermione was going through with this. It had confused him then and it still confuses him now. Hermione was acting weird and Harry didn’t like it.

“We’ll tell you, kid.” Severus said leaning back on the palms of his hands and smirking back at Harry when he turned to face him. “We’ll start with the obvious. First;” he held up one finger. “James and Sirius never bullied any Slytherins, if they tried Wolfy had their asses handed back to them. Not like James really tried all that much he was whipped even back them.” The group chuckled at that and James scowled back at Severus. “Second,” He went serious again, holding up two fingers now. “This is important, and I want you to understand this. Wolfy really did try to not date James. She tried everything short of leaving the castle forever and never returning.” Harry turned to the blonde and saw her looking at him sadly.

“I felt like I still owed you a life debt. I didn’t want to be the reason that you weren’t born in my new universe. Then Lily got with Severus in our Fourth year, and I knew I couldn’t break them up. I saw then that the timeline was far too changed for anything to stay on point. I still didn’t end up dating James until out Fifth year though, and that was mostly because at that point it became too late for us to be anything else. Our souls got linked together.” She turned to James who was sitting next to her and gave him a soft smile that he immediately returned. They looked so happy and so in love that Harry couldn’t fault them.

“Your souls became linked?” James and Wolfy both turned to Harry. They looked like they didn’t want to say anything, but finally with a sigh James gave in and responded.

“There was an incident in our fifth year. It was mostly because Wolfy was not supposed to be there, the universe, or what ever cruel dickwad that controls it anyways, wanted to give her a place there. Since she was a child, songs and other bits of information that didn’t line up has been getting sent to her head, and then she started getting weird powers in our fourth year. The shapeshifting for instance. Then there was the Pyrokinesis. It all came to a head near the end of fifth year. We found out what was really happening. The universe was trying to give smaller abilities to her so that when they gave her all the powers, they wanted to give her she would be prepared. It didn’t work.” James looked down and glared at the floor for a moment. Wolfy laid a hand on his shoulder. He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for a bit before turning back to Harry. Wolfy took over though.

“The abilities were too much. I couldn’t take it. It was literally tearing me apart.” She huffed a laugh then. “James quite literally jumped in and took some of the brunt of the powers with me. It ended up splitting the abilities between us, but it permanently locked our souls to each other. It made us soulmates so to speak. The powers were still too much and sometimes we would overload, even when we were bouncing the power back and forth. Too much energy.” She shrugged.

“That’s where we come in.” Sirius cut in. Harry turned to him and saw him holding up his arm. On his wrist was a bracelet that he didn’t see earlier. The charm on it was in the shape of a large dog. It reminded him of Snuffles. “We hold the extra energy for them.” Harry looked to each member and saw that each of them had a bracelet on. Each with a different animal. “We’re not bonded like they are, but it’s close enough. It also came with a price though.”

“We’ll stop aging on our 19th birthday.” Wolfy continued. Harry felt horrified. He couldn’t imagine that. He still wanted to grow up and have kids. He wanted to age. He had already died, he knew what was waiting for him on the other side. He couldn’t imagine living and not aging. Not growing up. Not anything. They were essentially immortal. Unless someone put them out of their misery. “Yeah, I know what you’re thinking, but we can’t be killed either. At least not until we agree that it is out time.” At Harry’s questioning look, Wolfy elaborated. “James and I are keeping everyone alive. We have a constant spell going that keeps our friends alive with us. If they do die. They’ll come back in a new body like nothing ever happened. The old body is there, but we keep those hidden from everyone else, until we vanish them. No one needs to know how many corpses they’re walking on.”

“And you’re all okay with this?” Harry asked hysterically. The group all frowned at him, but it was Peter who answered.

“Look, it’s a bad hand either way. But we’re not going to let out two actual immortal friends live alone for the rest of their lives. We all agreed before they put the spell on us that we would come back no matter what. They also made us promise that at any point we want to stop coming back, we’ll tell them so they can take off the spell.” Peter shrugged. Running a hand through his hair, that the girl sitting next to him – was it Vanessa? – gently pulled away. She turned to Harry a soft smile on her face. She seemed very kind.

“It was our choice. We’re not letting our best friends live alone. Besides,” she turned back to Peter before using the hand she was still holding to wrap his arm around her. She tucked herself under his chin. “We have everything we need right here. We’re all a family. What we do, we do together.”

“What we feel, we share.” Continued Peter.

“What Pain comes to us, is divided among us.” Added on Alice.

“What hurts us, has to get through us.” Chuckled Frank.

“What hates one of us, has to hate all of us.” Continued Lily.

“We fight together.” Added Regulus.

“Always!” the rest of them said in unison. It seemed like some sort of pledge, but they said it like it was an oath.

“We’re getting sidetracked. Harry wanted to know how James and I got together.” Wolfy sighed. She then fell over and onto James. He chuckled at her but didn’t bother moving her.

“We could always show him.” James smirked. Wolfy looked up at him and gave him a confused look. Regulus seemed to catch on though.

“You mean show Harry the super-secret song you two shared in your fifth year, that none of us sides Severus know about because you keep it a secret. The song that you sang together right before the universe almost killed Wolfy, that song?”

“Oh.” Wolfy mouth formed an ‘o’ and she leaned up. She gave Harry a look. She stared into his eyes searching for something. He didn’t know if she found it or not cause her next action was to shrug and stand up. “I guess, we haven’t been keeping it from you guys, we just didn’t sing it but the one time.” She then looked over Harry’s head in the direction of the door. “You three might as well come in too and bring the stragglers you have behind you. We’ll do a private performance just for you.”

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the door open with Parkinson, Zambini, and Nott come through the door, followed by Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Then finally came in Sirius, Remus, and Aunt Petunia. Harry send Neville a look and the other boy just shrugged.

“Gran went home. She said she didn’t need to see anything else than her son happy again. Also, we wanted to see what you were up too.” Harry nodded.

“You’ll give us a show. Really?” asked Luna, and she looked so excited.

“Sure, anything for the fans.” Sirius said dramatically throwing a hand over his eyes and flopping to the ground.

“Yeah, but you wont be performing the first song, Padfoot so get up.” Remus grumbled as he stood up and kicked Sirius in the stomach. Sirius groaned and turned to roll up in a ball to shield his internal organs, but Regulus just grabbed one of his feet and dragged him over to one side of the room.

“Such a drama queen.” The young Slytherin grumbled.

Harry stood then and moved to lean against the wall with Neville and his friend, preparing for the show.


	23. Song of a Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry this took so long I knew I wanted to use the original choreography from the movie, but I didn't know what song to do next. I figured I might speed up some parts, but push back others. I didn't know when I started this ark if I wanted a certain person to know about a certain topic, but I figured I can have it happen before they arrive so that the rest of their friends/group know, but they aren't exposed to it necessarily.

The practice room changed around them as James and Wolfy got ready. They were both nervous for multiple reasons. This song was special to them, and they loved it with all their heart, but mostly it felt like a one-time thing. To sing it again, in front of people who will not get the meaning behind it, or even hate it, it might taint the memory. The only thing Wolfy had to thank for is that Granger wasn’t there. She didn’t think that she could handle her being there too.

In honor of the memory, they decided to do the same costume changes that they had the first time they sung this song together. So Wolfy was in her Hogwarts Gryffindor uniform and James was in his. They had originally done this in the Great Hall during the night when no one else was awake – Filch had to go to sleep sometime. They had been setting up for a prank when James began to sing. Wolfy made herself look busy. During this time she was stringing up things with rope.

“You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide,” she looked over her shoulder at him. “I know you want me.

So, don't keep saying our hands are tied.” He grabbed the robes, tugging on them gently and swinging around to her front. She smirked and let the ropes go causing him to stumble. He let go of the ropes to catch his balance and she took them back and started walking to the center of the room. James continued to sing his part.

“You claim it's not in the cards

That fate is pulling you miles away

And out of reach from me.” He chased after her, gabbing her by her shoulders and spinning her to face him. “But you're here in my heart

So who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?” James cupped Wolfy’s face pushing some of her hair out of her face. He smiled gently down at her. “What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you” he tapped her on her nose.

“And it's up to me” James spun away from her and pointed at himself with his thumb.

“No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could be ours

Tonight” Wolfy pulled on the ropes still in her hands, and a sandbag formed on the other side of the pully system. The sandbag fell and she gave James a smirk as she was launched towards the ceiling of the room which had expanded and darkened towards the ceiling for this purpose.

She started her descent towards the ground slowly, her arms wrapped around a large circular ring. “You think it's easy

You think I don't wanna run to you

But there are mountains” her feet touched the ground and she reached out to cup his cheek for a moment. “And there are doors that we can't walk through.”

She spun the ring around James and when it came back to her she hopped into it. “I know you're wondering why

Because we're able to be

Just you and me

Within these walls”

Moving slowly to hang upside down on the ring. James moved closer to her sneaking to catch a quick kiss as the ring lifting back up into the air.

“But when we go outside

You're gonna wake up

And see that it was hopeless after all” James grabbed onto her hands just as the the ring was overhead. Her hands clasped onto one of his arms as his hands grabbed hers. Then she let go and he dropped into a roll on the ground.

“No one can rewrite the stars

How can you say you'll be mine” Wolfy appeared on a rope and swung past James who has barely just managed to move out of the way. She smirked at him as she came back down and he gave one back. He jumped up and pulled her down with him and they both rolled around on the floor.

“Everything keeps us apart

And I'm not the one you were meant to find” she pulled on the rope and was launches back into the air. James jumped up to grab it causing her to flip upside down. “It's not up to you

It's not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars?”

She smiled at him before slowly gliding back to the floor. They stood for a moment hands clasped before separating, one hand still clasped with the other. The rope was now on James’ arm. 

“Say that the world can be ours

Tonight”

The next part they sung together, as James was pulled into the air, and Wolfy with him. “All I want is to fly with you.”

Wolfy bent into a dip and James swung her around for a bit before she backflipped off his arm and onto the ground. “All I want is to fall with you.”

Wolfy began to pull the rope down, as another one dropped from the ceiling and she wrapped it around her arm. “So just give me all of you.” They were both on the ground again and began backing up. Personally, this was Wolfy’s favorite part of this routine, it was so sweet, and she loved being held by James in general.

“It feels impossible” Wolfy sung once she was far enough away.

“It's not impossible” James answered.

“Is it impossible?” Wolfy asked. They jumped up and began swinging towards each other.

They both collided, but they were clutched together, curled around each other singing together as they spun. “Say that it's possible!” The rest of the song was them singing together. James dropped to the ground, but Wolfy went high, she swung around the room as a long wooden pole with dowels on the sides of it appeared in one of the corners across from their audience.

“How do we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine?

Nothing can keep us apart

Cause you are the one I was meant to find” James ran to the pole and began to use the dowels as a way to climb up till he was as high as Wolfy was.

“It's up to you

And it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be” Wolfy swung around close enough to James and he jumped into her arms. They moved mid air to reposition themselves. Wolfy let go of the rope completely trusting James to keep her in the air as she moved around him so that he was the one holding onto both the rope and her.

“Why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours” They slowed down and drifted slowly to the ground before landing in the center of the room with a soft thump.

Wolfy finished the song then,

“You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

But I can't have you

We're bound to break and

My hands are tied.”

The music came to a slow end, and James tightened his arms around his girlfriend. This caused her to laugh. “Why aren’t you letting me go?” she laughed, and James grinned down at her.

“Because last time we sung this you ripped yourself out of my arms and went running towards the forbidden forest. Not taking any chances.” He growled the last bit is a joking manor, ducking his head down to nuzzle at her neck causing her to laugh harder.

The audience watched to two. Harry took a chance to look at the others in the room, he saw that Severus had a pensive look on his face, while Lily had her hands over her mouth, she looked like she was about to cry. Harry looked at Remus and Sirius, and saw that Remus – his Remus anyways – _was_ crying.

“Damn you two.” Sirius – the other Sirius – whispered as he jumped up to his feet. “How are any of us going to top that?” Wolfy turned to grin at Padfoot James was still hugging her to his chest.

“I don’t know come up with something.” She grinned at him and laughed when he scoffed at her. She turned to the audience. She didn’t want them to feel down, and she had to admit that the song and the meaning behind it was sad. Especially what happened after wards. Sometimes she still can feel the magic ripping her apart from the inside out, trying to squeeze into her and filling her up too much. “Alright, on to something that is a bit more lighthearted, um oh I got one!” she transformed back into a male, outsit changing into what looked to be a simple gray blazer over a dress shirt and matching dress pants. He was however wearing converses now. “I’m going to need a couple of help with this one though.”


	24. Not A Chapter, but You Might Want to Read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter. I have been writing something, but I don't know if I should continue with it. I already have like half the first chapter written, and I would like the feed back on it. Don't worry I will be removing this once the next chapter goes up. I just thought, wow I have a semi-captive audience for this. So you lot will be the test readers for this piece.

My first day of senior year started with me repeating myself over and over and over again. The same phrase, to many different people. “I did not break up with Marcus.” I told this to anyone who would listen. Anyone who mentioned the fact that me and Marcus might have broken up. I said this till I was blue in the face. Eventually people caught on, and they all stopped looking at me with pitying looks. And so, the day went, and eventually I was home again crashing onto my bed, while my best friend sits at my desk.

“I could have sworn you and Marcus broke up.” He sighed putting his head in his head and leaning on his arm.

“Oh, yeah, we’re not dating, but we’re still _dating_.” I turned onto my side to face him. His confused brown eyes staring back at me. “Look, there was no chemistry between us. It wasn’t going to happen, it really wasn’t.” I sighed racking my hand through my hair. Staring at the brown locks that fell in front of my face. “We were trying to force it. We have since that stupid kiss in Seventh grade.” It was during a stupid party too. We had been dared to kiss because children, middle schoolers especially, were immature and they wanted to make people suffer. It didn’t matter that I would be kissing the older adopted brother of my best friend, nope. You got to smooch him. I remember another girl I used to hang out with, telling me that it was going to be my sexual awakening because that’s something that happens in middle school.

There was no sexual awakening, but there was a bunch of lying. For me and him. We both lied to ourselves, telling each other that this was the next logical step, because of course you start dating your siblings/best friend’s best friends/siblings. It didn’t work.

“You’re not dating, but you’re dating? How does that work?” I smirked up at my best friend from where I lay curled up on my bed.

“It works by the both of us continuing to lie our asses off and tell everyone that we’re still dating until we find someone who we actually want to be with. Then we break up, and the new relationship can flourish.” I threw one of my arms out, going for a dramatic effect, but I was too tired to care honestly.

“Why though, why not just say you’re not dating. This seems a little elaborate, and pointless.” Myles moved to sit on the bed by my head. He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair.

“Because assholes won’t leave me alone otherwise. This keeps them off my back, and he gets to figure things out for himself, while not trying to be on the market anymore, he can think about what he wants to do.” I looked up at Myles and saw that his brow was furrowed, I could tell he still didn’t understand. “You do know your brother has a reputation. Apparently even at college, everyone thinks he’s a playboy or something, but they do know he would never cheat. That’s where I come in, he doesn’t have to deal with the flirting, and I don’t have to deal with assholes.” I sighed, curling up further. It was a mess; I will be the first one to say it. We were desperate though, I didn’t want to deal with people in general, and they tended to leave me alone in general because I was _the_ Marcus James’ girlfriend.

Yeah, he had a reputation, he was a quote unquote “Bad boy,” thing is Marcus was just violent. He didn’t do half the stuff everyone has rumored him to, he didn’t even own a motorcycle for fucks sake. I huffed, I didn’t even know why or how he got that reputation other than him punching a few people who decided to try to cop a feel on me.

“Well, I guess, it’s your life. I can’t tell you what to do with it, but I hope you two know what you’re doing?” I just nodded. That’s what I liked so much about Myles; he was so laid back about this whole thing. He was cool when I was actually dating his brother and he was being super cool now. “Anyways” he suddenly smacked his palms to his thighs which were right next to my head, so the noise was super loud! Startled I jumped up and turned to him with wide eyes. Why would he do this to me? “We don’t have time to mope about questionable life choices. We have to do everything else!”

I felt myself grin, this was also a reason I loved this guy, he was always trying to make me smile, even by making no possible sense.

“Alright so what do you want to do then, Mr. I-want-to-do-something-right-now?” he froze for a second before he whipped his phone out and started tapping on it. Then she showed it to me, on the screen was a video playing.

“Anime?” I looked from the screen to his brown eyes then back to the screen. Eh, it looked good.

“Anime!” I cheered dropping down onto the pillows next to him and making myself comfortable while he situated himself lower and closer so that I could see the screen. We spent the rest of the day watching anime and when the sun went down, and he had to go home I laid there on my bed and staired up at the ceiling.

“This was going to be fine. I was going to be fine.” I whispered to myself thinking back to the breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, if you read it. Thank you for putting up with me and my habit of having everyone and their mother read something I write, I know it can be annoying.


End file.
